2017 Un beso más - Laylor
by Lefelux
Summary: Como por arte de magia un viaje de trabajo a Londres se convierte en el mejor aliado para Laura Prepon y Taylor Schilling. ¿Qué sucederá entre Taylor y Laura durante su estancia en Londres ahora que ambas están solteras? La promoción de la serie les llevará a convivir veinticuatro horas diarias durante dos semanas... ¿Recordaran todos los momentos maravillosos que compartieron jun
1. Algunos detalles siempre permanecen

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfiction Laylor. Espero vuestra opinión al respecto de esta historia.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

 **SINOPSIS**

Como por arte de magia un viaje de trabajo a Londres se convierte en el mejor aliado para Laura Prepon y Taylor Schilling. Ambas fueron novias por cuatro años pero desde hace dos años su relación se terminó. Ahora ambas son buenas amigas y compañeras de trabajo en la misma serie de televisión.

Actualmente, y desde hace siete meses, Laura está embarazada mediante inseminación _in vitro_ y espera un barón.

¿Qué sucederá entre Taylor y Laura durante su estancia en Londres ahora que ambas están solteras? La promoción de la serie les llevará a convivir veinticuatro horas diarias durante dos semanas... ¿Recordaran todos los momentos maravillosos que compartieron juntas cuando vivían en la misma casa siendo felices en pareja durante cuatro años?

 **Capítulo 01:** __ _"Algunos detalles siempre permanecen"._

 _Londres, primer día..._

Después de ir al dormitorio en busca de las golosinas que tenía en el bolso, Taylor regresó a al salón. Allí estaban Laura y Natasha sentadas en el sofá. Schilling caminó hasta ellas y se sentó dónde estaba anteriormente, es decir, junto a Laura.

— ¿El bebé se mueve mucho? —quiso saber Natasha mientras abría la bolsa de golosinas que arrebató de entre las manos de Taylor después de que esta última no pudiese deshacer el nudo de dicha bolsa.

—Sí —respondió Laura con una sonrisa—. A veces se pone travieso y no deja de dar patadas por un buen rato.

—Ya quiere salir —dijo Taylor con una amplia sonrisa mientras acariciaba de manera tierna e inocente la panza de Laura por tercera vez en menos de una hora. Taylor no podía evitar acariciar las barrigas de las embrazadas, y mucho menos si se trataba de la de Laura.

—Estoy deseando salir de cuentas, cada vez se me está haciendo más pesado el embarazo.

—Todavía quedan dos meses para que eso suceda, así que ten paciencia Prepon —dijo Natasha quien después de abrir la bolsa les ofrecía golosinas a Taylor y Laura.

—Por cierto Natasha... ¿Vas a hacerle a Yael la proposición esta misma noche? —Preguntó Taylor.

—Creo que sí —respondió—. Estoy nerviosa pero creo que no esperaré más y hoy mismo le preguntaré que si quiere ser mi pareja.

—Te advierto de algo... —dijo Laura con un tono de voz autoritario después de masticar y tragarse una golosina—, quiero información después de tu conversación de esta noche con Yael.

—De acuerdo, pero si esta noche escuchas gemidos...date por informada —dijo Natasha quien guiñó un ojo de forma picara—. Y al respecto sobre eso, quería pediros un favor. Bueno, más bien tengo una pregunta para ambas...

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Laura.

— ¿Hay algún problema en que esta noche ustedes dos compartan dormitorio? —Preguntó Natasha—. Sé que a mí me tocaba compartir dormitorio contigo Laura... Pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Yael y estoy impaciente por estar con ella.

Laura miró a Taylor.

—No hay problema, por mi está bien —dijo Laura—. Pero no sé si Tay tendrá problemas para conciliar el sueño a mi lado debido a las grandes dimensiones de mi panza y de lo mucho que me muevo... —dijo Laura entre risas mientras se acariciaba la barriga de siete meses de embarazo.

—Por mi perfecto. No tengo ningún problema —dijo Taylor.

— ¡Gracias chicas! —Dijo una feliz Natasha— Voy a cambiar mi maleta al otro dormitorio —dijo justo antes de desaparecer a lo lejos del pasillo.

La organización de la serie de OITNB asignó una amplia casa dúplex en Londres al reparto de actrices que promocionaban la serie. El dúplex contaba con tres dormitorios los cuales tenían dos camas sumando así un total de seis camas. Ninguna de las seis actrices puso inconveniente por tener que compartir cama ni dormitorio ya que el grupo de actrices _Laura Prepon, Taylor Schilling, Natasha Lyonne, Yael Stone, Uzo Aduba y Danielle Brooks_ se llevaban tan bien entre sí que se consideraban como parte de una gran familia.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Eran las once de la noche de ese mismo día y el vuelo de Yael se retrasó. Mientras eso sucedía, Natasha se desesperaba por momentos debido a que ya se había hecho a la idea de recibirla horas antes.

Ahora las únicas personas que estaban despiertas eran Natasha y Taylor.

—Por favor Taylor, mira sí Yael se puso en contacto contigo —pidió Natasha después de ir al salón donde estaba Taylor viendo la televisión—. Hace más de hora y media que debía estar aquí y ni siquiera ha dado señales para informar el motivo de su retraso.

Con esta, era la tercera vez que Natasha había pedido lo mismo en menos de veinte minutos.

—Te lo dije la primera y la segunda vez, pero te lo repito nuevamente... —explicó Taylor— Tal vez Yael tenga el teléfono descargado, ten paciencia. Seguro que su vuelo se retrasó y no ha podido avisar.

Natasha se sentó en el mismo sofá donde estaba Schilling.

—Taylor... ¿Puedes responderme a algo? —dijo creando intriga.

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Habló en chino y por eso no haces lo que te pido?

Taylor no tardó en percatarse de que Natasha estaba ironizando y al fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿¡En serio!? —dijo suspirando profundamente.

— ¿Hablo en chino sí o no? —insistió Natasha.

—No —respondió Taylor de mala gana ante el insistente tono irónico de su amiga.

—Entonces, por favor, consulta tu teléfono y dime si Yael te escribió o te llamó. Además —dijo adoptando un dramático tono de voz—. Ten en cuenta que si tú estuvieras en mi situación y Laura fuese la implicada, seguro me pedirías ayuda y sin dudarlo yo te ayudaría.

Taylor se mordió el labio inferior mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la agilidad que tenía Natasha para hacer sentir culpable a las personas.

— ¡Está bien! Voy a buscar mi teléfono y regreso.

— ¡Te quiero rubia! —dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras seguía a Taylor con la mirada mientras esta última desaparecía por el pasillo de la casa.

Taylor entró en el oscuro dormitorio en busca de su teléfono pero de inmediato se percató de que Laura dormía. En silencio, Schilling, avanzó hasta la mesilla de noche que había junto a la cama y cogió su teléfono.

Después de contemplar por unos segundos a Laura mientras dormía, para Taylor, fue inevitable acordarse de algunos de los momentos que vivió con Laura cuando esta última era su novia.

Cuando ellas eran pareja, Taylor siempre le deseaba a Laura las buenas noches añadiendo un _cariño_ , esas palabras siempre iba acompañadas de un tierno beso en la cabeza de Prepon. Y daba igual si Laura ya estaba dormida, en voz baja Taylor le deseaba las buenas noches aun sabiendo que no la escuchaba, y depositaba un tierno beso en la cabeza de Laura.

Taylor abandonó todos los pensamientos bonitos que por un instante inundaron su cabeza y luego decidió salir del dormitorio no sin antes hacer lo que tanto deseaba en ese preciso momento...

Con sumo cuidado y en silencio, caminó hasta la cama por el lado donde estaba acostada Laura.

—Buenas noches cariño.

Dijo Taylor para acto seguido inclinarse y depositar un tierno beso en la cabeza de Laura. Finalmente se incorporó y en silencio abandonó el dormitorio.

 **01:15.h. De esa misma noche.**

Mientras Taylor comía pipas en la terraza del dúplex, alguien se acercó a ella por su espalda y con las manos le tapó los ojos. De inmediato Taylor alzó ambos brazos y llevó las manos hasta la cabeza de la misteriosa persona para tocar su cabello y luego olerse las manos.

—Eres Laura —dijo sin duda alguna a tiempo que dibujaba en sus labios una sonrisa.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó Laura después de destapar los ojos de Taylor. Luego se sentó a su lado— ¿En serio lo has adivinado de esa forma?

Taylor sonreía ante la incredulidad de Laura.

—Todavía me acuerdo del olor de tu champú preferido. Por cierto, gracias por seguir utilizando, eso me ha sido de gran ayuda ahora mismo —dijo burlándose de ella.

—Muy graciosa —ironizó Laura.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó ofreciéndole el paquete de pipas que sujetaba en una de sus manos.

Laura abrió la palma de su mano y esperó a que Taylor depositara un puñado de pipas.

—No puedo, y veo que tú tampoco. ¿A qué se debe? —quiso saber Laura mientras con la ayuda de los dientes y los dedos pelaba las pipas y tiraba las cascaras al interior de una bolsa de plástico que tenía Taylor.

—No sé, demasiadas emociones. Tenía muchas ganas de que llegase junio para el estreno de la quinta temporada y ese día por fin llegó —se inventó Taylor sobre la marcha para mantener en secreto el verdadero motivo de su insomnio.

—Hace tres meses que finalizaron las grabaciones de la serie y extrañaba esto de estar todas juntas como una gran familia —admitió Laura.

—Cierto, y gracias a este viaje podemos volver a pasar muchos ratos maravillosos.

Hubo un breve, y cómodo, silencio en el que ambas se limitaron a comer pipas.

—Por cierto —Prosiguió Taylor rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no puedes dormir? —Preguntó para seguidamente llevar su mano hasta la barriga de Laura y acariciarla delicadamente— ¿El bebé tiene ganas de jugar? —preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

Laura adoraba cada momento en el que Taylor le acariciaba la barriga con tanto cariño. Desde que está embarazada todo el mundo le acaricia la barriga, pero Taylor lo hacía de manera única y especial.

—Sí, parece que el bebé no quiere que su madre descanse...

Dijo Laura quien también mintió ocultando el verdadero motivo que la mantenía despierta.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer el capítulo, os espero en el siguiente.


	2. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 02:** _ **"Recuerdos".**_

A la mañana siguiente...

El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana. Faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que sonase la alarma del despertador y que todo el mundo en esa casa se despertase para empezar con el primer día de entrevistas promocionales de la quinta temporada de la serie.

A pesar de las pocas horas que habían pasado desde que se durmió, Laura no podía seguir durmiendo. Taylor estaba allí, a su lado, como siempre...como siempre cuando eran novias.

Inevitablemente, Laura lo hizo... Recordó lo contenta que se ponía cuando Taylor le dedicaba una sonrisa.

En la oscuridad del dormitorio miró a Taylor mientras recordaba cuando ambas vivían juntas.

También recordó todas esas veces que despertaban abrazadas en la cama a pesar de que la noche anterior se habían enfadado por tonterías y habían preferido dormirse sin disculparse la una con la otra. Entre recuerdo y recuerdo, Laura comprendió que a pesar de los malos momentos, era con Taylor con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida.

—Uhmmm, buenos días —dijo Taylor después de revolverse en la cama.

—Buenos días —dijo Laura con una amplia sonrisa cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron.

— ¿Cuánto llevas despierta? —quiso saber— ¿Ya sonó el despertador? —preguntó mientras bostezaba y se estiraba todavía acostada en la cama.

—Llevo menos de diez minutos despierta. Y no, todavía no ha sonado el despertador. Aun tienes un rato para dormir. Aprovecha y descansa, anoche dormimos tarde.

— ¿Tú vas a seguir durmiendo?

—No —respondió Laura mientras se acariciaba la barriga con la palma de la mano.

Taylor se giró en la cama quedando de cara a Laura. Sus camas eran individuales pero la noche anterior ambas mujeres decidieron juntarlas.

Laura y Taylor se miraban a los ojos, sus cuerpos estaban a escasos treinta centímetros de distancia.

Laura giró la cabeza hacia Taylor y se percató de algo...

— ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? —dijo una curiosa Laura sacando a Taylor de sus pensamientos.

La pregunta hizo que Taylor pensara bien su respuesta.

—Por nada. Tan solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

— ¿Y se puede saber cuáles?

—No estoy segura.

Ahora Laura se giró quedando de cara a Taylor

— ¿Voy a tener que rogarte o torturarte para que me hagas cómplice de tus pensamientos?

— ¿Torturarme? —Dibujó una sonrisa traviesa—. Entonces siéntete libre para torturarme de la manera que más te guste.

—Idiota —dijo entre risas para luego hacer una breve pausa y proseguir—. Entre nosotras hay confianza, si quieres compartir conmigo tus pensamientos estaré encantada de escucharte.

—Precisamente eso es lo que estaba pensando...

— ¿En la confianza? —preguntó una Laura bastante confusa.

—Sí, ya sabes... Han pasado varios años desde que no somos pareja y míranos ahora, durmiendo juntas como antes...como si nunca hubiésemos dejado de hacerlo.

Laura sonrió tiernamente cuando Taylor compartió sus pensamientos.

—Si te sirve de algo, yo también he pensado en eso y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Parece que el tiempo se detuvo justo antes de romper nuestra relación y al llegar a Londres volvió a reanudarse. Y siendo sincera...me gusta esa sensación.

Admitió para acto seguido llevar una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Taylor y peinarlo hacia atrás empezando desde la frente.

—A mí también me gusta esa sensación.

Dijo Taylor quien seguidamente depositó su mano en la cintura de Laura mientras se acomodaba en la cama quedando más cerca de ella.

—Reconozco esa mirada... —informó una cómoda y entusiasmada Prepon.

— ¿Sí? Entonces no te tomará por sorpresa lo que estoy a punto de hacer...

Taylor juntó su boca a la de Laura y la besó tiernamente siendo correspondida de igual manera.

El último beso entre Taylor y Laura fue hace tres meses cuando ambas estaban grabando algunas escenas Vauseman y tenían que besarse. Ahora, ninguna de las dos pareció conformarse con un simple beso...

Laura tomó la iniciativa y entre besos se colocó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Taylor. Las caricias no cesaban y ninguna de las dos quería dejar de besarse, de tocarse y ni de sentirse piel con piel.

Las manos de Taylor bajaron lentamente desde las caderas de Laura hasta llegar a sus nalgas las cual apretó sin ser bruta. Luego llevó una mano a la entrepierna de Laura para masajearle el clítoris por encima del pijama.

Entre gemidos y besos, Laura llevó ambas manos al borde inferior de la camisa del pijama de Taylor para seguidamente deshacerse de la camisa y tirarla sobre la cama. Taylor no tenía puesto el sujetador cosa que agradó a Laura quien fue a otro nivel...

Besando el cuello de Taylor, Laura metió una mano en el pantalón de la mujer rubia y le frotó el clítoris con el dedo corazón mientras con la mano libre separaba el elástico del borde superior del pantalón de Schilling para tener un mejor acceso a su entrepierna.

— ¡Uhm, joder sí! —gimió Taylor roncamente.

Mientras masajeaba su entrepierna, Laura, besó con frenesí los labios de la que hace años fue su novia.

Taylor estaba disfrutando de placer pero necesitó estar segura de algo, así que con una mano agarró la muñeca de Laura haciendo que esta última detuviese sus movimientos pero sin sacarle la mano de su entrepierna.

—Espera... —dijo Taylor interrumpiendo el beso— ¿Estás segura de querer continuar...? —Preguntó con timidez y voz agitada— No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada...

Laura frunció el ceño mientras su mano continuaba en la intimidad de Taylor.

— ¿Obligada? —Dijo para seguidamente morder el labio inferior de Taylor— Tengo mi mano en tu coño —sonrió traviesamente—. Créeme que no estás obligándome a nada —dijo para luego liberarse del agarre de Taylor y proseguir con los movimientos en su clítoris.

— ¡Oh, Laura! —gimió presa del placer.

Se escuchó un ruido procedente del exterior del dormitorio.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó Laura en voz baja viéndose obligada a detener los movimientos de su mano.

—Chicas. Soy Natasha —dijo desde el exterior después de golpear delicadamente la puerta del dormitorio donde estaban Laura y Taylor.

Prepon se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta del dormitorio para abrir y encontrarse con Natasha.

Antes de que Laura abriera la puerta, a Taylor le dio tiempo de entrar al baño del dormitorio y abrir el grifó de la ducha.

—Buenos días Natasha —dijo.

—Buenos días Prepon. Tan solo vine a asegurarme de que no os quedasteis dormidas —explicó—. El desayuno está casi listo.

—Ahora vamos. Estoy esperando por Taylor que está a punto de terminar de ducharse, luego me toca a mí.

—Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

—Gracias Natasha.

Al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, Laura se dirigió al baño y después de golpear la puerta del baño, entró.

— ¿Crees que sospecha algo? —preguntó Taylor.

—No —informó—, tan solo vino a despertarnos para no llegar tarde —dijo para seguidamente aproximarse a Taylor y besarla en la boca—. Pero ahora tenemos que ducharnos juntas para ganar tiempo...

Dijo Laura para seguidamente llevar su boca hasta uno de los pezones desnudos de Taylor y morderlo con delicadez.

Entre besos ambas mujeres se desvistieron para finalmente meterse a la ducha donde el agua ya estaba a una temperatura adecuada.

— ¡Oh Taylor!

Gritó entre gemidos cuando Taylor pasó la lengua a lo largo de su clítoris para luego succionarlo.

De rodillas en el plato de ducha, Taylor aumentó los movimientos de su lengua para finalmente penetrar la vagina de Laura con dos dedos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó de placer.

Los gemidos de Laura motivaban a Taylor quien se motivaba de tan solo oír los gemidos de la garganta de Laura y saber que ella era quien los provocaba.

Desafortunadamente no tenían mucho tiempo antes de levantar sospechas así que Taylor no retrasó el momento y le provocó un placentero orgasmo a Laura.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No te detengas! —pidió Laura depositando una mano en la cabeza de Taylor y atrayéndola contra su sexo para sentir aún más la lengua en su clítoris.

En pleno orgasmo Taylor agarró con fuerza los muslos de Laura quien por inercia movía las piernas presa de los temblores que el clímax le provocaba.

—Echaba de menos ese último movimiento de tu lengua... —admitió una picara Laura cuando Taylor se incorporó.

—Lo sé, me di cuenta por la forma en la que gemiste... —dijo con sonrisa maliciosa justo antes de besarla.

Después de la ducha, Laura y Taylor se secaron y vistieron para salir del dormitorio y reunirse con el resto de mujeres para finalmente saludar a Yael y desayunar todas juntas.


	3. Jacuzzi

**N/A: Son varias las personas que me piden que traduzca esta (y otras más) historia y la publique en inglés. Lamento decir que eso se me hace imposible porque mi inglés es muy malo. La única manera de publicarlo en ingles sería traduciéndolo en google con la aplicación pero aun así no me daría una traducción exacta y totalmente correcta. Espero que puedan comprenderme. Y si un día domino el idioma, prometo crear nuevas y también traducir mis historias Laylor en dicho idioma. Eso ha sido todo, gracias por leer mis fic´s y también gracias por el interés a las personas que piden traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 03:** _ **"Jacuzzi".**_

Después de un día completo de entrevistas, Laura y Uzo eran las encargadas de hacer la cena. Por otro lado, Taylor y Yael preparaban la mesa en la que más tarde cenarían todas juntas. Natasha y Danielle colocaban en la despensa los alimentos que anteriormente compraron.

—Huele delicioso —dijo Taylor después de ir a la cocina donde estaba Laura y detenerse a su lado—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, gracias. La comida casi está hecha, solo hay que esperar un par de minutos y apagar el fuego —explicó Laura quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Taylor.

Taylor se sumó a la sonrisa de Laura.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de sonreír? —Quiso saber Taylor— ¿Tengo algo en el pelo? —dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza para peinarse el cabello con los dedos.

—No tienes nada —dijo negando con la cabeza—. ¿No puedo sonreír?

Amabas mujeres estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que sus brazos entraron en contacto.

—Sí, claro que puedes. De hecho me encanta cuando lo haces. ¿Sabes? No sé si es el embarazo o la soltería...pero estás más hermosa de lo normal —declaró sin vergüenza alguna—. Sea lo que sea te sienta muy bien.

— ¿Entonces tengo que estar permanentemente embarazada para ser hermosa? —preguntó con una tímida sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Creo que más bien tienes que estar permanentemente soltera hasta que llegue la persona que te haga sonreír como lo haces ahora.

La sonrisa de Laura creció todavía más.

—Quizás he tenido a _esa_ persona todo el tiempo a mi lado... —declaró Laura mirándola a los ojos.

El silencio se apoderó del momento mientras Taylor y Laura unían lentamente sus cabezas para besarse...

—Chicas, ¿necesitan ayuda? —Interrumpió Danielle después de entrar a la cocina acompañada de Uzo y Natasha.

Rápidamente Taylor y Laura se separaron, no habían podido besarse porque las interrumpieron justo antes de que eso sucediera.

—No, gracias. Todo está listo —dijo Laura sonriendo nerviosa—. Llevemos la comida hasta la mesa y empecemos a cenar.

Las seis mujeres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y cada una se sirvió la cantidad de comida que le apeteció. Todas bebieron vino excepto Laura que por su estado prefería no tomar ni una gota de alcohol.

—Hoy es noche de jacuzzi y mojitos —recordó Yael—. Bueno, y mojitos sin alcohol para Laura.

— ¿De verdad van a beber alcohol delante de mí? —Preguntó Laura intentando dar pena.

—No tenemos culpa de que estés embarazada —respondió Uzo—. Si quieres beber tenías que haberlo pensado las cosas hace siete meses atrás... —bromeó entre risas a las que también se sumaron las demás mujeres.

—Cierto Prepon. Además, da gracias a que sustituimos el Vodka por mojitos para no darte tanta envidia —Dijo Natasha sabiendo que el Vodka era la bebida favorita de Laura.

Laura enarcó una ceja fulminando con la mirada a todas sus amigas por turnos.

—De acuerdo, me parece bien... Yo cocino deliciosamente para todas y a cambio obtengo esto —dijo irónicamente—. Gracias amigas... —ironizó todavía más la palabra _amigas._

—Te prometo algo Laura —comentó Danielle—. Cuando nazca tu hijo, las aquí presentes nos turnaremos los fines de semana durante un mes completo para que puedas beber todo el alcohol que desees. ¿Trato hecho? —le extendió la mano y esperó a la respuesta de Laura.

—Uhmm...trato hecho —dijo Laura entre risas mientras estrechaba la mano con Danielle.

* * *

Una vez terminaron de cenar todas las chicas recogieron y limpiaron todo lo que ensuciaron en la cena. Mientras unas se ponían el bikini las demás se cepillaban los dientes, y viceversa, para finalmente ir todas juntas al jacuzzi que estaba en la planta superior del dúplex.

Laura y Natasha eran las últimas personas del grupo e iban más alejadas del resto cosa que Prepon aprovechó para salir de dudas.

—Natasha. ¿Se puede saber porque todavía no te declaraste a Yael? —quiso saber Laura mientras caminaba a la planta superior.

—Anoche Yael llegó tarde y cuando estábamos a solas en el dormitorio hablamos de un montón de cosas respecto al viaje y temas referentes a hechos que nos sucedieron a ambas durante este tiempo separadas... No encontré el momento de hacerlo.

— ¿Y a qué esperas para decírselo? ¿A la promoción de la próxima temporada de la serie? —ironizó.

—Muy graciosa —dijo Natasha también en tono irónico—. No esperaré tanto. Mañana le invitaré a cenar a un restaurante y le haré la pregunta.

— _Awww_ —dijo visiblemente contenta—. Seguro que le encantará.

—Eso espero...

—Laura, préstame atención —pidió Taylor cuando vio entrar a Laura junto a Natasha en el cuarto del Jacuzzi—. Tu vaso es el de color azul —informó—. Todos los demás vasos son rojos porque tienen alcohol. ¿De acuerdo?

Laura asintió con la cabeza.

Escasos segundos más tarde, entraron al jacuzzi Danielle y Natasha. Luego lo hizo Laura ayudada de Taylor quien le daba la mano para evitar resbalones. Cuando Laura estaba dentro, Taylor entró al jacuzzi.

Pasó hora y media desde que el grupo de amigas disfrutaba en el interior del jacuzzi. Aunque al día siguiente no tenían que madrugar, poco a poco las mujeres fueron abandonando el jacuzzi. Primero lo hizo Danielle, más tarde Uzo y finalmente Yael, junto a Natasha que abandonaron el jacuzzi dejando a solas a Laura y Taylor.

Laura llevaba rato queriendo hablar a solas con Taylor y aprovechó para hacerlo cuando ambas se quedaron a solas.

—Taylor... —empezó Laura pero de inmediato guardó silencio.

— ¿Qué? —respondió Taylor.

Laura negó con la cabeza y fue incapaz de hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa Laura? —dijo a tiempo que daba unos cuantos pasos dentro del jacuzzi hasta detenerse frente a Laura— ¿Te encuentras mal? —Dijo tocándole delicadamente la barriga con la palma de la mano— ¿Tienes molestias? —dijo refiriéndose al bebé.

—No —dijo finalmente Laura—. Tranquila, estoy bien.

— ¿Puedes decirme que ocurre? —dijo comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

— ¿Podemos hablar en total confianza y sin que eso afecte a la buena relación que estamos teniendo en este viaje?

—Claro que sí Laura. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Laura se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar...

—Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, pero creo que antes debería confesarte un secreto.

— ¿Secreto? —dijo una intrigada Taylor.

—No estaba dormida.

Taylor frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres Laura?

—Anoche, cuando me diste un beso en la cabeza, no estaba dormida —confesó.

De inmediato las mejillas de Taylor se pusieron coloradas.

— ¡Oh, joder! —Dijo Taylor mientras se ocultaba la cara con ambas manos.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Taylor quien dejaba de estar asustada, al pensar que Laura tenía que decirle algo malo, pero a la vez sentía vergüenza al ser descubierta por Laura en la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué pasa Taylor? —dijo con una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? —pidió Taylor quien todavía ocultaba su rostro con las manos.

—No hiciste nada malo —dijo para seguidamente agarrar las muñecas de Taylor y delicadamente intentar descubrirle la cara. Finalmente lo consiguió.

—Pero me siento avergonzada —dijo mirándola—. Creí que estabas dormida...

— ¿Qué importa si te escuché? A mí me gustó, y mucho.

—Laura por favor, no sigas hablando de eso —pidió todavía avergonzada.

—Pero necesito que me contestes a algo.

— ¿A qué?

—Anoche tus palabras exactas fueron; _buenas noches cariño_ —recordó.

—Sí... —Admitió Taylor después de hacer memoria— ¿Y?

—A pesar de todo... ¿Sigo siendo tu _cariño_? —preguntó una Laura esperanzadora.

Taylor frunció el ceño, ahora estaba confusa.

— ¿A pesar de todo? —Repitió Taylor— ¿Bromeas?

—No lo hago.

La vergüenza de Taylor desapareció por completo para hablar de la manera más honesta posible.

—Laura hemos sido pareja por más de cuatro años. En ese tiempo ambas fuimos dos personas inmensamente felices. ¿De verdad te preguntas si sigues siendo mi _cariño_? —Hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió— Debes saber que nada ni nadie conseguirán que yo me olvide de ti. Te quiero y, estemos juntas o no, ese sentimiento nunca desaparecerá. Y sí, sigues siendo mi _cariño._

Laura guardó silencio disfrutando de la declaración que le acababa de hacer Taylor. Laura llevaba mucho tiempo necesitando oír esas palabras de la boca de Taylor.

— ¿Ahora por qué te quedas callada Laura? —Dijo nerviosa— Dijiste que querías hablar con total confianza y es justo lo que acabo de hacer...

En lugar de contestar, Laura aproximó su boca a la de Taylor y la besó con ternura. Mientras la besaba depositaba ambas manos en el rostro de Taylor.

—Yo también te quiero, y después de tanto tiempo no puedo olvidarte. Te extraño Taylor, y me gustaría que fueses la persona que está a mi lado el resto de mi vida...

Antes de hablar Taylor necesitó unos segundos para analizar en silencio lo que Prepon acababa de decir.

— ¿Quieres que estemos igual que antes? —preguntó Taylor con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

Mirándola a los ojos, Laura negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que estemos mejor que antes, y que esta vez sea para siempre.

Taylor sonrió ampliamente a tiempo que sus dos manos recorrían la cintura de Laura.

— ¿Esto significa que al igual que yo, tú, estás dispuestas a que nos demos una oportunidad de ser pareja otra vez?

—Digamos que esto significa que si para ti mis cambios no suponen ningún inconveniente...podemos ver qué ocurre durante algunas semanas y volver a ser pareja.

— ¿Cambios? —preguntó intrigada y confusa a partes iguales.

—Ya sabes... —respondió Laura—, si volvemos a ser pareja no será lo mismo que antes. Es decir, ya no seremos solo dos...

—Te quiero Laura, y el hecho de que vayas a tener un hijo no supone ningún inconveniente para mí. Mi amor por ti está por encima de todo.

— ¿Estás segura? Esto es serio Taylor, muy serio. No quiero que respondas precipitadamente y decidas algo sin pensarlo primero —dijo refiriéndose a lo que suponía el nacimiento del bebé que tenía en sus entrañas—. Soy consciente de que las cosas han cambiado drásticamente, ahora seré madre y no quiero obligarte a involucrarte en esta etapa tan solo por ser mi pareja. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites para saber qué es lo que quieres hacer.

—Laura, estoy segura —dijo siendo sincera—. Si realmente me conoces sabes que mi respuesta es totalmente honesta. Te quiero a ti y quiero involucrarme en esta nueva etapa contigo.

Prepon sonrió tiernamente.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti Laura...

El momento concluyó con un apasionado y tierno beso. Un beso de los de antes, un beso de esos que se daban Laura y Taylor cuando eran pareja y todas las muestras de amor que intercambiaban nacían desde lo más profundo de su corazón.


	4. Bachata

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y seguir este fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 04: "** _ **Bachata"**_ **.**

20:00. h.

—Repasemos —dijo Natasha en el baño de la casa—. Si todo sale bien, después de la cena con Yael, ambas iremos a la discoteca donde estaréis ustedes.

—Sí —Dijo Laura—. Todavía no sé a qué discoteca iremos pero te envío un mensaje con la dirección.

—De acuerdo. Es hora de irme —dijo después de mirarse al espejo por tercera vez consecutiva.

—Suerte Natasha, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—Gracias Prepon.

Después de abrazar a Laura, Natasha abandonó el baño y se dirigió a la salida de la casa donde se encontraría con Yael para juntas irse en un taxi hasta el restaurante.

* * *

22:30 h. de esa misma noche...

—Tienes que ayudarme —dijo Laura después de entrar en el dormitorio el cual compartía con Taylor.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —quiso saber Taylor.

—Tengo muchas ganas de bailar bachata.

El rostro de Taylor pasó de normal a pervertido.

—Uhmmm, puedo ayudarte con eso —dijo para seguidamente morderse el labio inferior de manera sensual intentando resultar pervertida.

Laura sonrió ante las caras que puso Taylor.

—Esto es serio —exageró—. Necesito que en las votaciones elijas bachata en lugar de salsa.

— ¿Votaciones? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, las chicas no se ponen de acuerdo sobre a qué discoteca ir. Algunas quieren salsa, y otras quieren bachata.

—De acuerdo, votaré bachata pero...todo tiene un precio —dijo Taylor con una sonrisa pícara.

Ahora fue Laura quien sonrió de manera pícara.

—Y en este caso... ¿Cuál será el precio?

—Deberás ser mi pareja de baile.

—Trato hecho.

Ambas mujeres dieron algunos pasos al frente para poder juntarse y estrechar las manos para _cerrar_ el trato.

—Por cierto, estás verdaderamente hermosa —declaró Taylor.

Las mejillas de Laura se sonrojaron de inmediato.

—Gracias. Tú también estás hermosa y te brillan los ojos. Recuerdo que cuando éramos pareja tus ojos brillaban en los momentos que estabas especialmente contenta.

Las dos mujeres permanecían cara a cara y a pocos centímetros de distancia la una de la otra.

—Y lo estoy. Este viaje está dándome la felicidad que últimamente no era capaz de encontrar.

Esta vez los centímetros entre los cuerpos de Taylor y Laura eran escasos. Como escasos fueron los milímetros de separación que había entre ambas bocas...

 _¡Tay, Lau! ¿Están preparadas? Nos vamos_ Se escuchó desde el salón de la casa. Uzo advertía que era la hora de marcharse rumbo a la discoteca.

Después de reunirse con el resto de mujeres, Laura quiso salir de dudas.

—De acuerdo chicas... ¿A qué discoteca vamos a ir?

—A cualquiera donde la música sea de salsa —dijo Uzo.

—Yo quiero bailar bachata —dijo Danielle.

— ¡Y yo! —dijo Laura.

—Entonces lo elegimos a votación —propuso Uzo—. Que levante la mano quien quiera bailar bachata.

Laura y Danielle fueron las primeras en levantar la mano y seguidamente a ellas se le unió Taylor quien levantó la mano eligiendo la bachata en lugar de la salsa.

— ¡Mierda! —Se lamentó Uzo en voz alta— ¿Tú también Taylor? —preguntó a tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo siento Uzo, la bachata me encanta.

Danielle y Laura celebraron la victoria haciendo un gesto inofensivo con el brazo.

—La democracia ha decidido que esta noche bailemos bachata —dijo Danielle—. Es hora de irnos así que moved vuestros traseros hasta el coche, tengo ganas de bailar y beber.

—Me las pagareis... —dio Uzo a tiempo que abandonaba la casa junto al resto de mujeres.

* * *

Al llegar a la discoteca lo primero que hicieron Uzo, Laura, Danielle y Taylor fue pedir una bebida para cada una. Todas pidieron bebidas con alcohol mientras que Laura tenía que conformarse con beber refrescos o bebidas sin alcohol.

Junto a la barra de la discoteca Laura movía las caderas a ritmo de la canción que en ese momento sonaba. Justo después de pagar las bebidas, las cuatro mujeres fueron a la pista de baile y cada quien bailaba por libre pero se mantenían unidas a pocos metros de distancia.

Pasó poco más de diez minutos y de repente sonó la canción que tanto les gustaba a Laura y a Taylor. Ambas mujeres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se miraron a tiempo que sus cuerpos se unieron para comenzar a bailar en pareja.

Movimiento de cintura, giro, pasos hacia la izquierda, también hacia la derecha, otro giro... Los pasos de Taylor se acoplaban perfectamente a los de Laura y viceversa mientras bailaban a ritmo de la canción...

Años atrás Laura y Taylor aprendieron a bailar bachata cuando eran pareja. Ambas acudieron juntas durante cuatro meses seguidos a clases de baile especializado exclusivamente a la bachata. A Taylor y a Laura se les daba extremadamente bien bailar bachata, tanto así que cuando bailaban en pareja acaparaban todas las miradas de resto de personas que las rodeaban.

—Acabo de comprobar que da igual cuanto tiempo pase sin que bailemos juntas...nos bastaron cinco segundos para seguirnos mutuamente el ritmo —dijo Taylor después de que la canción terminase.

Laura sonrió.

—En el pasado estuvimos mucho tiempo juntas bailando bachata —Recordó Laura—. Cuatro meses en clases de bachata, varias horas en discotecas a las que acudíamos juntas y bueno...ya sabes —ahora sonrió con picardía—, todos los bailes privados que hicimos en nuestra antigua casa.

—Nuestros bailes privados fueron de gran ayuda para que nuestros cuerpos se conocieran y compenetraran musicalmente hablando... —dijo Taylor sumándose a la sonrisa pícara de Laura.

—Cierto. Y me alegra ver como después de tanto tiempo nuestros cuerpos se han entendido a la perfección.

—Tal vez la buena compenetración que acabamos de tener sea una señal de que vamos por buen camino si queremos ser algo más que amigas...

Al terminar de hablar Laura se percató de lo cerca que estaban sus labios con los de Taylor e hizo lo que ambas estaban deseando... Prepon juntó todavía más su boca a la de Taylor y fue en ese momento cuando sus labios comenzaron a besar los de Taylor.

Mientras la gente bailaba alrededor de Prepon y Schilling, ambas mujeres seguían besándose apasionadamente. A ninguna de las dos les importó que sus amigas las vieran besarse, pues tanto Uzo como Danielle no eran tontas y sabían que entre Taylor y Laura siempre existió algo más que una amistad.

* * *

El reloj marcaba poco más de la una de la madrugada cuando Yael y Natasha llegaron a la discoteca para reunirse con Laura, Taylor, Uzo y Danielle. Las seis mujeres conversaron de cosas sin importancia cosa que aprovecharon Natasha y Yael para preparar el terreno...

— ¡Vamos Natasha! ¿¡Quieres terminar con tu intriga y decirnos que está pasando!? —ordenó una nerviosa Danielle.

—Yael y yo somos pareja —confesó con una amplia sonrisa.

Excepto Natasha y Yael, las demás mujeres se quedaron con la boca abierta. No era un secreto que Yael y Natasha se querían como algo más que amigas, pero cierto era que les tomó por sorpresa la confesión de Natasha.

— ¡Wo! Enhorabuena chicas —dijo Danielle a lo que seguidamente se les unió el resto de mujeres que también felicitaron a Natasha y a Yael.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo —dijo una contenta Uzo—. ¡Vamos a por más alcohol!

Mientras el resto de mujeres fue a la barra a por más bebidas, Natasha, Laura y Taylor esperaron en una de las mesas de la discoteca.

—Por fin dieron el paso de oficializar vuestra relación. Me alegro chicas —dijo Laura.

—Sí. Y ahora os toca a vosotras dos —dijo Natasha.

—Tiempo al tiempo —dijo entre risas Taylor—. Además, ahora estamos hablando de tu noviazgo con Yael.

—Cierto, esta noche las protagonistas sois Yael y tú —dijo Laura uniéndose a la risa de Taylor.

—De acuerdo —dijo Natasha—, pero no esperéis tanto a dar el paso. Ustedes hacen una buena pareja y no debéis desaprovechar el tiempo...

* * *

Taylor fue al servició, no sin antes esperar diez minutos en la cola para poder usar al servicio. Al terminar caminó entre la multitud de gente y cuando regresó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas vio algo que no le agradó. Laura no estaba sentada junto al resto de amigas y Taylor comenzó a buscarla con la mirada por toda la discoteca hasta que pasados unos segundos la encontró... A lo lejos Laura estaba bailando con una mujer desconocida para Taylor.

Schilling no pudo despegar la mirada de Laura y aquella mujer.

—La mujer que baila con Laura es solo una amiga —informó Natasha sentada en una banqueta redonda—. Deja de pensar cosas que no son, únicamente bailan sin ninguna intención —añadió después de darse cuenta de que Taylor estaba celosa.

— ¿Una amiga? —Ironizó Taylor— Natasha, mira cómo se pega a Laura y la toca de manera sensual.

— ¿Sensual? —Cuestionó Danielle— Sensual fue de la manera en la que Laura y tú bailaron hace unos minutos. Joder, solo os faltó quitaros la ropa... Todos nos quedamos hipnotizados con vuestro perfecto y ardiente baile.

Parece que las palabras de Danielle y Natasha causaron efecto en Taylor quien pareció recuperar un poco de paciencia.

—Está bien...Pero iré a interrumpir el baile si esa mujer vuelve a ser pegajosa con Laura.

Después de dos canciones más Taylor intentó ser paciente pero las canciones seguían sonando y Laura ya iba por la cuarta canción que bailaba con aquella mujer...

—Tómalo con calma —pidió Taylor interponiendo su cuerpo entre el de Laura y la amiga de esta última—. Estás embarazada y llevas toda la noche bailando sin descansar, deberías parar ya.

—Vamos Taylor, no estoy haciendo mucho esfuerzo físico. Me encanta la bachata y hace mucho que no bailo —le recordó Laura—. Te prometo que al terminar la canción me siento un rato.

La amiga de Laura _de nombre Miley_ bailaba sin moverse del sitio mientras esperaba a que Prepon terminase de hablar.

Taylor se mantuvo entre ambas mujeres manteniendo la separación entre Laura y Miley.

— ¿Estás celosa de mi amiga Miley? —preguntó Laura riendo.

—No lo estoy —respondió Taylor—. Bueno un poco sí. Se suponía que tú ibas a ser mi pareja de baile esta noche pero, me ausento dos minutos y al regresar veo que me has sustituido.

—Está bien, dame un segundo...

Dijo Prepon para seguidamente acercarse a Miley y despedirse de ella. Acto seguido Laura se detuvo frente a Taylor y la miró a los ojos intentando aguantar la risa.

— ¿Celosa? ¿En serio Taylor?

—La bachata es un baile sensual... No me gusta verte bailar de manera sensual con otra persona que no sea yo.

— ¿Entonces no podré bailar bachata con nadie excepto contigo?

—Bueno...si puedo elegir me gustaría que cuando bailes con otra persona guardes las distancias entre ambos cuerpos —Dijo Taylor quien dibujó una sonrisa al terminar la frase.

—De acuerdo, eso puedo hacerlo, pero con una condición —dijo Laura creando intriga.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que bailes conmigo en este preciso momento.

—Será un placer —Comentó Taylor a tiempo que le ofrecía su mano a Laura para invitarla a bailar.

Prepon aceptó la invitación para acto seguido comenzar a bailar con Taylor.


	5. Playa

**Capítulo 05: "Playa".**

Era el penúltimo día que las mujeres pasarían en Londres y decidieron ir a la playa desde temprano para pasarse allí todo el día.

—Te propongo un trato —dijo Taylor después de entrar en el dormitorio que compartía con Prepon.

—No malgastes tu tiempo —advirtió Laura mientras metía dos toallas en un bolso que había encima de cama.

— ¿Puedes escuchar mi propuesta y luego comunicarme tu decisión? —insistió mientras metía cosas en el mismo bolso ya mencionado antes.

—Voy hacer toples te guste o no —informó Laura adelantándose a los acontecimientos.

Taylor frunció los labios demostrando así su desagrado con la respuesta de su novia.

—Vamos Laura, hazlo por mí…nada de toples en la playa —lo dijo de la manera más dulce que pudo. Intentaba convencerla de cualquier manera.

—Lo siento amor, ya lo decidí —dijo de forma burlona.

— ¿Ni si quiera vas a considerar mi petición?

Laura dejó de ordenar el bolso para poder mirar a Taylor que estaba a su lado.

— ¿En serio Taylor? ¿De verdad que estamos debatiendo si hago o no toples en la playa?

—Pero es que no me gusta que todo el mundo pueda verte sin la parte superior del bikini.

—Cariño, te quiero mucho…pero llegas a ser muy insoportable cada vez que vamos a la playa e intentas convencerme de no hacer toples —hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió— ¿Sabes que quiero decir con esto, cierto?

Taylor puso los ojos en blanco mientras que con su boca resoplaba soltando de golpe todo el aire que había en sus pulmones. Laura no quería seguir hablando de ese tema y Taylor decidió dejar de insistir.

—De acuerdo, como tú quieras —dijo en un tono de voz irónico—. Enséñale a todo el mundo lo que debería ser exclusivo para mí...

Un grito sonó justo a tiempo… _Chicas, es hora de irnos,_ gritó Danielle desde la puerta principal de la casa.

Rápidamente Laura, Taylor, Uzo, Yael y Natasha se reunieron en la entrada junto a Danielle. Acto seguido cargaron en el maletero del coche los bolsos llenos de toallas, comida y bebida. Finalmente montaron al coche _modelo; Toyota proace verso,_ un coche adecuado para que las seis mujeres viajasen cómodas.

* * *

Treinta minutos más tarde aparcaron el coche en el parking que había cerca de la playa y cada mujer cargó un bolso. Por estar embarazada, Laura, cargó el que menos pesaba.

Al llegar a la arena buscaron una zona no muy lejos de la orilla y después colocaron las toallas y partencias sobre la arena. Ahora Taylor no parecía muy entusiasmada pues había llegado la hora... A menos de dos metros de distancia Laura empezaba a desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Schilling.

Primero; el pantalón _No lo hagas,_ pensó Taylor. Segundo; la blusa _Mierda, esto no me gusta_ pensó Taylor.

— ¿Qué ocurre con tu ropa? —preguntó Yael parada frente a Taylor.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Taylor después de abandonar sus pensamientos.

Yael arrugó el ceño.

—Eres la única que no se desviste —Insistió Yael—. ¿No piensas entrar al agua?

—Sí… Ya voy…

Sin quitar la mirada de encima de una entretenida Laura, Taylor se quitó la ropa y se quedó en bikini.

—Vámonos, quiero entrar ya —dijo Natasha quien, al igual que Laura y Uzo, no tenía puesta la parte superior del bikini.

—Sí, vamos. Yo también tengo ganas de entrar al agua —comentó Danielle.

Seguidamente las seis mujeres caminaron juntas hasta la orilla del mar y poco a poco se sumergieron en el agua.

A pesar de que Taylor no quería que Prepon hiciera toples, fue comprensible… Laura era la única que mandaba sobre su cuerpo y a Taylor no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo. Bueno…no sin antes intentarlo una vez más…

Taylor se aproximó a Laura y rodeó con ambos brazos la cintura de Prepon. Ambas mujeres estaban varios metros separadas del resto de amigas.

—Cariño, he leído un estudio interesante sobre las embarazadas.

— ¿Sí? —Dijo una sorprendida Laura— ¿El qué? —preguntó justo después de rodear con los brazos el cuello de Taylor.

—El estudio informaba que el exceso de sol en embarazadas puede afectar al bebé —se inventó sobre la marcha—. ¿Pero sabes que es peor? —preguntó.

—No —dijo intrigada.

—Que una embarazada exponga sus pechos a los rayos del sol durante mucho tiempo —Respondió sin tan siquiera titubear—. El sol puede llegar a ser maligno y provocar que no le puedas dar de mamar al bebé… ¿Imaginas lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser que el bebé no se alimente a través de tu pecho? —dramatizó.

Laura sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tenía que admitirlo, Taylor había sido ingeniosa para que Laura dejase de hacer toples.

—Cariño, ¿eres consciente de que no lo vas a conseguir? —Preguntó Laura—. No voy a cubrir mis pechos con la parte superior del bikini.

Taylor agachó la cabeza y llevó la mirada hasta la barriga de Laura.

—Lo siento pequeño —dijo Taylor _hablándole_ al bebé—, vas a tener un madre exhibicionista.

Laura sonrió.

—Amor…no hay nada de malo en hacer toples.

—Ya lo sé Laura —ahora la miraba a los ojos—, pero sabes que hay un montón de babosos que te van a mirar sin respeto.

—Pero yo estoy cómoda sin la parte superior del bikini.

Taylor respiró profundamente para segundos más tarde darse por vencida.

—De acuerdo, es tu cuerpo y tú decides que hacer con él…

—Gracias por entenderlo. Además, y por si no te has dado cuenta, Uzo y Natasha también están con el pecho al descubierto y no pasa absolutamente nada.

—Lo sé, pero ellas no son tú…

— ¿Y eso quiere decir? —preguntó con una divertida sonrisa.

—Quiere decir que me da igual lo que hagan ellas con sus pechos. Pero tus pechos me importan, a partir de ahora son míos…

Laura comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿A partir de ahora son tuyos? —preguntó todavía riéndose.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Se supone que desde ahora tú y yo vamos a tener en cuenta todo lo que pasa entre nosotras dos. Es decir, si todo va bien y estamos cómodas no pondremos inconvenientes para ser pareja de nuevo, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —Respondió Laura.

—De acuerdo, entonces tienes que recordar que ahora que estamos dispuestas a ser algo más que amigas puede que yo… —Taylor dejó de hablar.

—Termina la frase —pidió Laura.

Taylor tomó aire y finalmente habló.

—Puede que me ponga celosa… —admitió un tanto avergonzada.

Una sonora carcajada salió de lo más profundo de Laura.

—Olvidaba lo celosa que te ponías cuando éramos novias e íbamos a la playa juntas.

—Yo no era celosa —mintió Taylor quien intentaba aguantar la risa.

—Sí lo eras. Siempre que íbamos a la playa te ponías celosa porque yo hacía toples —recordó Laura—. Veo que no has cambiado —dijo mientras todavía se reía de ella.

—Deja de reírte Laura. Esto no es gracioso.

—Si lo es, te ves graciosa cuando te pones celosa por algo tan normal como hacer toples.

—Vale, me pongo celosa —admitió—. Pero es porque no me gusta que todos te miren.

—Pues lamento decirte que vas a seguir sintiéndote celosa cada vez que vayamos juntas a la playa porque seguiré haciendo toples.

— ¿Sabes? Se me está ocurriendo algo…

Dijo Taylor para seguidamente guardar silencio mientras que sus labios dibujaban una picara y maliciosa sonrisa.

—Mierda Taylor… —dijo ruborizada—. Ya puedo imaginarme lo que vas a decir.

La sonrisa de Taylor creció un poco más.

—Podríamos hacer algo para que se me pase el disgusto de saber que estás mostrándole tus pechos a todo el mundo…

— ¡Maldita seas Taylor! —Dijo presa de incredulidad— Estamos en mitad de todo el mundo y por si se te olvidó, te recuerdo que hemos venido con nuestras amigas las cuales pueden ver todo lo que hacemos.

—Despreocúpate por ellas… —Dijo para luego llevar su boca hasta el cuello de Laura y depositar varios juguetones besos—. Las chicas ya no están en el agua, ahora están disfrutando del maravilloso día de playa mientras hablan y toman el sol en la arena, muy lejos de aquí.

Taylor volvió a atacar con besos el cuello de Laura mientras con ambas manos buscaba bajo el agua los muslos de Prepon.

Laura rodeó con ambas piernas la cintura de Taylor mientras con ambas manos se sujetaba al cuello de la rubia.

—Oh Taylor… —susurró Laura cuando sintió el dedo pulgar de Taylor contra su clítoris.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Joder, claro que no —dijo justo antes de morder el labio inferior de Taylor para luego besarla.

Taylor metió una mano en el bikini de Laura y comenzó a masajearle el clítoris de una forma discreta para no levantar sospecha entre los bañistas que estaban alrededor de ambas mujeres. Dichos bañistas estaban lejos pero ellas intentaban no hacer movimientos que las delataran.

* * *

Minutos más tarde Taylor y Laura regresaron a la arena y cada quien se tumbó sobre sus toallas.

— ¿Por qué nos miran así? —quiso saber Laura después de darse cuenta como Uzo, Danielle, Natasha y Yael las miraban casi sin parpadear.

— ¿Desde cuándo sois novias? —preguntó una seria Uzo tumbada sobre su propia toalla.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron a la vez Taylor y Laura.

—No somos novias… —explicó Laura.

— ¿Quieres decir que las chicas y yo estamos locas? —dijo Yael.

Laura y Taylor se miraron extrañadas.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme lo qué está pasando? —dijo Taylor mientras miraba una a una a sus amigas intentando encontrar alguna respuesta.

—Hemos visto como tú y Laura se abrazaron y se besaron… ¿Creéis que somos unas niñas de cuatro años a las que pueden engañar diciendo que no son novias?

Laura y Taylor se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo que reían.

— ¿Por eso tenéis esas caras de enfado? Los besos y abrazos no significa que seamos novias… —dijo Taylor en tono burlesco.

Natasha se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a Taylor con la mirada.

—Yo no me beso ni me abrazo con cualquiera —dijo Natasha—. ¿Qué está pasando chicas?

—Natasha tiene razón —dijo Danielle mientras Uzo y Yael asentían con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Danielle.

Schilling y Prepon volvieron a mirarse y esta vez se rieron a carcajadas. A su parecer, sus amigas resultaban muy graciosas fingiendo estar ofendidas al creer que Taylor y Laura eran novias y estaban ocultando la noticia al resto de las cuatro amigas allí presente.

— ¿Os parece gracioso? —dijo Yael con un tono de voz serio a pesar de no estar enfadada.

— ¡No tiene gracia! —Dijo Uzo— Se supone que las seis somos buenas amigas, casi familia… ¿Por qué nos ocultan algo tan bonito?

—No te enfades Uzo —pidió una sonriente Taylor—. Laura y yo no hemos dicho nada porque seguimos siendo amigas —ahora su sonrisa fue maliciosa—. Aunque somos amigas con derecho a algo más… Pero por el momento solo nos dejamos llevar.

— ¿Os dejáis llevar? —Dijo una entusiasmada y contenta Uzo— ¿Eso quiere decir que estáis dispuestas a retomar vuestra relación? —preguntó cambiando su cara seria por una tierna sonrisa.

—Puede ser… —respondió Taylor mientras intercambiaba cómplices miradas con Laura.

— ¡Joder sí! —Exclamó una contenta Yael— Me encantaba la buena relación que existía antes entre ustedes dos cuando eran novias. Así que estoy contenta por vuestro noviazgo.

—Os recuerdo que ni Taylor ni yo hemos dicho que seamos novias —aclaró Laura.

—Las chicas y yo hemos visto como os besabais hace un rato en el agua —confesó Danielle—. Créeme, esos besos y caricias confirman vuestra relación —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Creo que hablo en nombre de todas las aquí presente al decir que aunque nos sorprendimos, también nos hizo feliz ver la actitud cariñosa que teníais en el agua —declaró Uzo mirando a Laura y a Taylor—. Cuando estáis juntas parecéis más contentas y felices de lo normal, así que sea lo que sea que esté pasando ahora mismo entre ustedes…estamos contentas con la felicidad que ambas desprendéis.

—Gracias —dijeron Taylor y Laura al unísono.

El reloj marcaba poco más de las siete de la tarde y el grupo formado por las seis mujeres empezaron a recoger las toallas y pertenencias que tenían sobre la arena. Era hora de regresar a casa para tener tiempo de ducharse y ponerse más guapas de lo normal para ir a cenar a un restaurante y así _despedirse_ de Londres ya que a la mañana siguiente regresarían a los Estados Unidos.


	6. Picante 1de 2

**Capítulo 06: "Picante". (Parte 1, de 2).**

Ha pasado un mes desde el regreso del viaje a Londres y las cosas han cambiado un poco. Laura y Taylor viven juntas en una nueva casa la cual ambas compraron hace una semana.

Esta noche, Taylor y Laura tendrían como invitadas a sus amigas; Danielle, Yael, Uzo y Natasha.

— ¿Todos los tacos son picantes?

Quiso saber Taylor después de meter a la nevera las dos jarras de margaritas que previamente había hecho.

—No —respondió Laura—. Haré la salsa picante y que cada quien se ponga en los tacos la cantidad de picante que quiera.

Nunca había discusión a la hora de admitir que Laura era mejor cocinera que Taylor. Así que esa noche Prepon fue la encargada de preparar la cena; tacos, nachos, quesadilla y burritos. Mientras eso sucedía, Taylor preparó una gran jarra de margarita con alcohol sin olvidar de preparar otra un poco más pequeña y especial para Laura, que básicamente tenía lo mismo que la normal…pero sin alcohol.

El timbre de la puerta principal de la casa sonó y Taylor fue a abrir. Eran sus amigas que poco a poco iban llegando a la casa. Con las seis mujeres sentadas alrededor de la mesa comenzó la cena.

* * *

—Ocho meses de embarazo… Ya queda muy poquito —recordó una contenta Uzo mientras cenaba junto al resto de mujeres.

Laura sonrió tiernamente.

—Cada vez tengo más ganas de dar a luz.

—Bueno, creo que darás a luz hoy mismo si no dejas de comer tanto picante —Dijo Taylor—. No es bueno que comas tanto picante.

—Solo he comido dos tacos con salsa picante —informó Laura.

—Suficientes en tu estado…

—Vamos Schilling, la salsa picante no pica tanto —Dijo Danielle—. Deja que Laura coma todo el picante que quiera.

—Cierto —añadió Natasha—. Suficiente castigo tiene Laura con no poder tomar alcohol durante todo el embarazo… Deja que coma un poco más de salsa picante.

—Gracias chicas —dijo una sonríete, y victoriosa, Laura después de que sus amigas la defendieran—. Últimamente Taylor se comporta excesivamente protectora conmigo —dijo a modo de burla hacia su novia.

Taylor enarcó una ceja presa de incredulidad ante los comentarios de Laura, Danielle y Natasha.

— ¿Excesivamente protectora? —Dijo Taylor en un tono de voz irónico pero calmado mientras miraba a Laura—. Está bien, entonces sigue comiendo picante. Pero no quiero escucharte si esta noche llegas a quejarte porque la salsa te dañó el estómago.

Entre risas Laura se inclinó a su derecha y depositó un beso en los labios de Taylor.

—No te enfades amor —pidió Prepon—, en realidad estoy agradecida porque te preocupas por mí.

—Está bien, no me enfado…pero esta noche merezco una recompensa —dijo Taylor sin ningún tipo de vergüenza al ser oída por el resto de las allí presente.

* * *

La cena terminó y las seis mujeres tomaron el postre para seguidamente tomar la última copa de vino de la noche mientras hablaban en grupo de varios temas en general. Al cabo de dos horas más tarde Laura y Taylor se quedaron a solas debido a que sus cuatro amigas abandonaron la casa.

Taylor fue quien se encargó de limpiar todo lo que se utilizó y se ensució durante la cena. Por otra parte, y a pesar de que Taylor intentó prohibírselo, Laura barrió la el salón que fue donde cenaron. Al terminar, Prepon se cepilló los dientes y luego fue en busca de Taylor quien se encontraba en la cocina terminando de fregar los últimos platos.

—Amor —dijo Laura con un color de rostro un tanto pálido—. ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te enfades conmigo?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Taylor frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Laura que por su aspecto parecía no estar pasando un buen momento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo Taylor quien de inmediato cerró la llave del grifo y se secó las manos con un paño.

—Estoy bien, pero tengo ganas de vomitar y me duele el estómago. Siento algunas punzadas en la barriga. ¿Puedes hacerme una infusión?

Taylor dio algunos pasos adelante quedando frente a Laura y para con una mano acariciar delicadamente la barriga de Prepon.

—Ya has sentido punzadas antes con motivo del embarazo —le recordó—. ¿Crees que algo va mal con el bebé? —quiso saber mientras se ponía más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba.

—No es eso… —hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió—. Creo que tenías razón Taylor porque el picante no me sentó bien —informó mientras que desde lo más profundo de su ser rogaba para que Taylor no se enfadase.

Hubo un breve pero amargo silencio por parte de Taylor.

— ¡Mierda Laura! —exclamó liberando así parte de la tensión que había acumulado en el último minuto.

—Ya se lo que vas a decir, pero no te enfades… —pidió Laura pero fue interrumpida.

Taylor quitó la mano de la barriga de Laura demostrando así su gran enfado.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡No tenías que abusar del picante estando embarazada! —exclamó más enfadada que hace tres segundos…

—Ya lo sé Taylor, pero es que me encantan los tacos con salsa picante.

Taylor caminó alrededor de la cocina intentado controlarse para no gritarle a Laura y no descargar todo su enfado hacia su novia.

— ¿¡Y que se supone que hacemos ahora!? No puedes tomar ningún medicamento porque eso puede perjudicar al bebé.

Laura caminó hasta su novia y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Taylor.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien, ¿vale? Solo es un dolor común de estómago. Tomaré una infusión y se me pasará —informó mirándola a los ojos—. No te pongas nerviosa porque el bebé está bien.

Ahora las manos de Laura subieron hasta las mejillas de Taylor para poder girarle el rostro y conseguir su mirada.

—Amor —prosiguió Laura—, ¿puedes hacerme la infusión?

Laura podía hacerse la infusión ella misma pero se lo pidió a Taylor para mantenerla ocupada e intentar suavizar el enfado que tenía pero, no funcionó de nada porque Taylor se alejó de ella…

Decidida, Schilling caminó hasta uno de los muebles de la cocina para abrir el cajón donde estaban todas las especias.

— ¿Qué buscas? —preguntó una confusa Laura.

— ¡Se acabó el picante hasta después del embarazo! —dijo Taylor quien sin añadir nada más cogió del armario todas las especias picantes _un total de cuatro clases distintas de picante,_ y seguidamente fue a la nevera y cogió algunas pimientas. Luego abandonó la cocina no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Prepon.

 **++ Continuara… ++**


	7. Picante 2 de 2

Capítulo 07: **(Parte 2 de 2)** "Picante".

 _— ¡Se acabó el picante hasta después del embarazo! —dijo Taylor quien sin añadir nada más cogió del armario todas las especias picantes un total de cuatro clases distintas de picante, y seguidamente fue a la nevera y cogió algunas pimientas. Luego abandonó la cocina no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Prepon_ _._

 **01:30.h. de esa misma noche…**

—Taylor... —Gritó Laura desde el dormitorio— Taylor, ven por favor.

Después de varios segundos sin obtener respuesta, Laura insistió una vez más.

—Por favor Taylor...necesito que vengas ahora.

Aunque Taylor seguía molesta con Laura por la discusión leve que tuvieron ambas minutos antes en la cocina _cosa que la llevó a tomar la decisión de dormir en sofá_ tuvo en cuenta que su novia estaba embarazada y decidió dejar su orgullo a un lado e ir al dormitorio para salir de dudas…

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo Taylor parada junto al marco de la puerta del dormitorio y mirando a su novia. La luz del dormitorio estaba encendida.

—Todavía me duele el estómago —dijo Laura frunciendo el ceño—. Me duele mucho.

— ¿Y eso te sorprende? —Ironizó Taylor— Le pusiste salsa picante a todos los tacos que comiste... ¡Te tienes merecido el dolor!

—No necesito que me regañes porque siendo honestas…no fui yo quien trajo a casa los ingredientes de la salsa picante. A fin de cuentas tú eres la culpable.

Taylor fulminó con la mirada a Laura y caminó hasta el lado de la cama donde estaba su novia y se detuvo allí.

— ¿¡En serio Laura!? —Dijo mirándola a tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos— Fuiste tú quien me pidió que fuese a comprar el aji molido después de jurarme que ni siquiera lo probarías. ¿De verdad soy yo la culpable? —cuestionó con incredulidad.

Laura volvió a fruncir el ceño después de sentir un retortijón de estómago y se llevó una mano al estómago.

—Deja de ser irónica y ayúdame —pidió.

Taylor suspiró profundamente presa de resignación e intentó ser paciente.

— ¿Antes te tomaste alguna infusión?

—No.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare alguna? —dijo descruzando los brazos.

—Sí por favor.

—Está bien, ahora regreso…

Antes de abandonar el dormitorio, Taylor se percató de que Laura tenía las mejillas de color rojo.

— ¿Te tomaste la temperatura? —Preguntó Taylor quien acto seguido llevó la palma de su mano hasta la frente de Laura para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

—No —informó la mujer de cabello moreno.

—Laura...tienes la frente un poco caliente.

—Eso es porque estás cerca de mí —dijo con un tono de voz pícaro mientras que una de sus manos fue directamente a la parte trasera del muslo de Taylor.

Al sentir la mano de Laura en su muslo Taylor recordó que cuando Prepon se ponía enferma solía excitarse con facilidad.

Ante la situación, Taylor agarró las sabanas y destapó a su novia, luego metió una de sus manos entre la camisa de Laura para comprobar su temperatura.

—Mierda Laura, estás caliente. ¿Te duele la cabeza, o tienes ganas de vomitar?

Laura negó con la cabeza y dibujó con los labios una amplia sonrisa.

—En este preciso momento me encuentro un poco mejor —ahora Laura llevó su mano hasta la parte interna del muslo de Taylor intentando llegar hasta su entrepierna—. Si quieres puedo demostrarte que empiezo a estar bien…

Sin ser busca Taylor dio un manotazo para alejar la mano de Laura de su entrepierna y luego destapó a Prepon todavía más.

—Voy a por el termómetro. No te abrigues —Dijo Taylor para acto seguido abandonar el dormitorio e ir al botiquín en busca del termómetro.

Taylor no tardó ni dos minutos en regresar al dormitorio y allí pudo comprobar que Laura había olvidado las tres últimas palabras que Schilling dijo antes de marcharse.

—Te dije que no te abrigases, eso aumenta tu temperatura —informó Taylor a tiempo que depositaba el termómetro en la axila de Laura para luego destaparla.

—Cariño…tengo frio —dijo Laura quien permanecía acostada sobre la cama.

—Lo sé —dijo siendo comprensiva—, pero si te abrigas aumenta tu temperatura, cosa que no es recomendable y menos estando embarazada.

Mientras esperaba el resultado del termómetro, Taylor se sentó en un pequeño hueco que había en el lado donde estaba Laura acostada.

— ¿Todavía estás enfadada conmigo? —dijo Laura mirando con atención todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacía su novia.

Taylor asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar enfadada? —Insistió Laura mirándola a los ojos— Soy consciente de que fue un error comer tanto picante.

— Me asusté Laura —confesó—. No me gustó ver como estabas cuando fuiste a la cocina a buscarme. Estás embarazada y ahora más que nunca tienes que ser precavida.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que por ese motivo duermas en el sofá —dijo—. Quiero que vayas al sofá, traigas tu almohada y regreses aquí para dormir juntas.

Taylor aguantó la mirada pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

— ¡Vamos Taylor! —Insistió Laura quejándose— ¿En serio vas a dormir en el sofá?

El termómetro sonó y Taylor lo cogió para mirar los grados que marcaba. Luego se puso en pie.

—Tientes treinta y ocho grados Laura. Si empeoras en poco tiempo, vamos a urgencias… Ahora voy a preparar una infusión para tu dolor de estómago. Y por favor, no te abrigues, ¿serás capaz de hacerlo?

— ¿Serás capaz tú de darme un maldito beso? Hice algo mal y ya me arrepentí. ¿Puedes ser considerada conmigo? Además —prosiguió—, no he matado a nadie, solo comí más picante del que debía, no es justo que te enfades conmigo por tanto tiempo.

Taylor fue incapaz de contener la risa. Su novia había resultado graciosa.

Esta vez Taylor volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar donde estaba sentada hacía escasos dos minutos atrás.

—Está bien, te daré un beso y me iré a preparar la infusión. Si al regresar estás abrigada con las sabanas mi enfado aumentará.

Laura sonrió contenta.

—De acuerdo —dijo para justo después juntar sus propios labios haciendo _morritos_ a la espera del beso.

Taylor depositó un beso en los labios de Laura y finalmente abandonó el dormitorio para ir a la cocina y preparar una infusión para Prepon.

 **ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Después de aproximadamente veinte minutos la fiebre de Laura había disminuido hasta los treinta y cinco grados.

El propósito de la infusión pareció funcionar porque a Laura no le dolía el estómago y hacía rato que se había quedado profundamente dormida. La almohada de Taylor, y está ultima, estaban de regreso en la cama después de la petición de Laura donde confesaba que quería dormir junto a ella.

Pasó poco más de media hora y Taylor empezaba a tener sueño. Antes de quedarse dormida decidió comprobar si podía dormir o todavía era necesario quedarse al cuidado de Laura durante el resto de la noche...

Cuidadosamente, y sin despertarla, Taylor llevó una mano hasta la frente de Laura para comprobar su temperatura la cual ya había bajado consideradamente.

—Buenas noches cariño...

Dijo Taylor justo antes de depositar un tierno beso en la cabeza de Prepon y luego buscar una posición más cómoda para finalmente quedarse dormida junto a su novia.


	8. Cansancio

**Capítulo 08: "Cansancio".**

 **05:45.h.**

Taylor estaba sentada en el sofá del salón poniéndose el calzado.

—Amor. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que te marches? —Preguntó Laura.

—Diez minutos —respondió Taylor atándose los cordones de sus zapatillas.

—Eso es tiempo suficiente… ¿No crees? —dijo Laura aproximándose a ella.

Taylor sonrió después de que Laura se trepase encima de ella y se sentase a horcadas sobre sus muslos.

— ¿En serio Laura? ¿Tienes que ponerte juguetona justo en este preciso momento? —dijo después de que Prepon depositara en sus labios varios besos de manera juguetona.

—Si mal no recuerdo, siempre has dicho que da igual cuando y donde, lo importante es tener ganas de jugar… —dijo Laura para seguidamente morder provocativamente el cuello de Taylor.

En lo que llevaba de mañana Laura había intentado tener sexo tres veces… Mientras Taylor se duchaba, mientras Taylor se secaba y también mientras se vestía. Pero había sido rechazada por una razón…

—Tienes razón, pero no podemos hacerlo ahora. Sabes que no puedo llegar tarde al trabajo.

Laura suspiró profundamente mientras intentaba controlarse y no enfadarse.

—Taylor Schilling… Sexualmente hoy me has rechazado tres veces. ¿Puedes darme una explicación?

—Cariño, hace tan solo dos horas que hicimos el amor por última vez, y cinco horas desde que lo hicimos por dos veces seguidas… ¿En serio quieres más sexo después de haberlo hecho tres veces en la madrugada?

Esta vez Laura volvió a suspirar pero más fuerte que antes. Taylor no quería tener sexo y a Laura no le quedó de otra que resignarse y bajarse de encima de su novia.

Taylor sonrió mirando a Laura quien parecía realmente defraudada y molesta. Prosiguió sentada al lado de Prepon para hablar con ella.

—Laura, últimamente grabo el doble de escenas por día y trabajo casi trece horas diarias —explicó en un tono de voz calmado—. Esta noche no descansé porque tuvimos sexo tres veces en pocas horas… Estoy cansada y necesito dar lo mejor de mí en el trabajo. ¿Puedes entenderme?

—Está bien —Mintió Laura un tanto desanimada y sin despegar la mirada del suelo—. Vete o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

Taylor supo que su novia mintió al decir _está bien,_ e intentó suavizar las cosas.

—Me espera un día largo de trabajo y quiero irme tranquila. Así que quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras te beso.

Prepon mantuvo su postura y tan siquiera movió los ojos.

—Estoy a punto de besarte y no me estás mirando… —dijo Taylor acercando su boca a la de Laura.

Finalmente Laura levantó la mirada y miró los ojos de Taylor mientras esperaba a ser besada.

Taylor juntó su boca con la de Prepon y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Te quiero —dijo al finalizar el beso. Seguidamente se puso en pie y caminar hasta la mesa donde tenía el bolso y las llaves del coche—. Debo irme. Y por favor cariño, cambia esa carita de seria —prosiguió hablando de camino a la puerta de la calle—. No dudes en llamarme si te encuentras mal o sucede algo. Te veo luego, te quiero —repitió Taylor justo antes de abandonar la casa.

* * *

 **09:00.h. de ese mismo día.**

Intercambio de mensajes en _Whatsapp_ entre Laura y Taylor…

 _ **De Taylor:**_ _Hola cariño. Ya tengo ganas de verte. ¿Cómo estás?._

 _ **De Laura:**_ _Podría estar mejor…._

 _ **De Taylor:**_ _¿Por qué dices eso?._

 _ **De Laura:**_ _Porque tendría que haberme enamorado de una persona a la que le gustase tener sexo conmigo a todas horas._

Taylor sonrió después de leer el último mensaje de Laura.

 _ **De Taylor:**_ _Entonces me complace decirte que estás enamorada de la persona correcta. Yo quiero sexo contigo a todas horas. Todos los días y todas las noches._

 _ **De Laura:**_ _Revisa lo que envías antes de hacerlo... Esta mañana no quisiste tener sexo._

 _ **De Taylor:**_ _Vamos cariño, no puedes enfadarte por eso. Me quedaban diez minutos para irme a trabajar, no había tiempo. Pero te prometo que te recompensaré al llegar a casa._

 _ **De Laura:**_ _Me complace decirte que estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso. Nada de sexo al menos hasta después de que nazca el bebé._

* * *

Aunque Laura llevaba un mes de vacaciones por maternidad, a media mañana de ese mismo día tenía que ir a los estudios de grabación de la serie _Orange is the new black_ , para grabar algunas voces de su personaje que eran necesarios para la serie.

 **11:30.h. de ese mismo día...**

Jenji Kohan _la directora de la serie_ dio las órdenes para comenzar las grabaciones y así fue. Las cámaras enfocaron a Taylor y a Tiffany Hamilton quienes iban a interpretar a sus personajes.

Jenji había invitado a Prepon a ver las grabaciones de las escenas por lo que Prepon estaba también detrás de las cámaras viendo con el resto del equipo la escena que grababan Taylor y Tiffany.

—Acción —dijo Jenji y de inmediato transcurrió la escena.

En dicha escena, Taylor y su compañera Tiffany tenían que grabar una escena un poco subida de tono. Ambas mujeres tenían que besarse y acariciarse de manera apasionada. Ninguna de las dos tenía que desnudarse, pero tenían que acariciarse de manera sexual por debajo de la ropa.

Para Laura no estaba siendo fácil, su novia se besaba y acariciaba con otra mujer y, aunque todo era ficción, a Prepon no le agradaba lo que estaba viendo y menos después de lo que ocurrió entre Taylor y ella esa misma mañana.

—Corten —Dijo Jenji a tiempo que se levantaba de la silla para ir hasta donde estaban Taylor y Tiffany.

Para satisfacción de Laura la escena no se repitió porque quedó bien y Taylor no tuvo que volver a acariciar ni besar a Tiffany.

Después de un minuto hablando con Jenji y Tiffany, respecto a la escena que acababa de grabar, Taylor caminó cinco metros para llegar a donde permanecía sentada Laura.

—Hola cariño —dijo Taylor que seguidamente se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a Laura pero no lo consiguió porque esta ultima la rechazó educada y sutilmente.

—Hola amor… —dijo Laura justo después de esquivar la boca de Taylor.

Laura no estaba dispuesta a besar a su novia después de que esta todavía tuviese las babas de Tiffany en cada rincón de su boca.

Lógicamente Taylor se dio cuenta del esquivamiento por parte de Laura pero no le dio importancia.

— ¿Ya grabaste las voces? —preguntó mientras acariciaba con una mano el vientre de Prepon de manera cariñosa.

—No —respondió Laura—. Jenji me dijo que grabaré después de comer.

Taylor sonrió alegre.

—Genial. Las chicas se pondrán contentas cuando te vean entrar en el comedor —aseguró—. ¿Alguna te vio? —dijo refiriéndose al grupo de amigas formado por Natasha, Uzo, Yael y Danielle.

—No. Solo me vieron Jenji y el equipo que dentro de este set.

—Bien, entonces vamos a mi camerino para que no te vean y así las sorprendas a la hora de almorzar.

Dijo Taylor para luego abandonar con Laura el set de grabación y juntas se fueron al camerino de Taylor.

* * *

Por el momento Schilling no tenía más escenas que grabar por lo que aprovechó el tiempo para estar con Laura en privado. Ambas mujeres estaban juntas y sentadas en el sofá del camerino de Schilling.

—Taylor…tengo una pregunta para ti y te obligo a que respondas sinceramente —dijo Laura.

— ¿Me obligas? —Preguntó Taylor en tono divertido— De acuerdo, responderé a lo que quieras, pero no sabía que tienes el poder de la obligación sobre mí… —ironizó de manera divertida.

Laura se puso de pie y miró fijamente a los ojos de Taylor. Sin más dilación hizo la pregunta…

— ¿Esta mañana no querías tener sexo conmigo porque un par de besos y caricias con tu nueva compañera de trabajo te bastan para complacerte sexualmente?

Taylor frunció el ceño presa de incredulidad. No podía creer que Laura todavía estuviese pensando en el sexo.

— ¿De verdad esa pregunta está teniendo lugar?

—Te hice una pregunta y necesito que me respondas.

Taylor se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a su novia.

— ¿Qué te pasa Laura? —Preguntó calmada— Me conoces muy bien y por eso ni siquiera entiendo por qué ronda tu cabeza una pregunta como esa…

— ¿¡Que te pasa a ti Taylor!? —Exclamó sin levantar la voz— Hoy me rechazaste tres malditas veces… ¿Puedes darme una explicación?

Taylor era consciente que desde hace algunas semanas Laura emocionalmente era una montaña rusa y eso se debía a su avanzado estado de embarazo. Por ello Taylor había aprendido a ser un poco más paciente de lo normal y siempre se intentaba mostrar comprensible con Prepon.

—Laura, cariño. ¿Tan importante es para ti no tener sexo un día?

Laura lejos de responder formuló otras preguntas.

— ¿Es por nuestro bebé? ¿No te parezco sexy porque estoy embarazada y eso no te excita sexualmente?

Por unos segundos el corazón de Taylor pareció detenerse mientras que no podía dejar de sonreír tiernamente.

— ¿Nuestro bebé? ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir Laura? —Preguntó Taylor para seguidamente hacer una breve pausa y finalmente proseguir— Has dicho _nuestro bebé_. Es la primera vez que dices _nuestro_ para referirte al bebé… —explicó visiblemente contenta.

Laura se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cuál es el problema Taylor? Eres mi pareja y desde que estamos juntas no dejas de demostrarme día a día que estás igual de emocionada que yo por la llegada del bebé —confesó con total normalidad.

— ¡Mierda Laura! —exclamó contenta para seguidamente agarrar el brazo de Laura y cuidadosamente arrástrala hasta su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Laura un tanto desorientada.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que significa para mí el hecho de que me dejes ser participe al cien por cien en esto —dijo refiriéndose a la maternidad.

— ¿Bromeas? —Preguntó sin dejarle contestar— Taylor, antes de ser pareja tuvimos una conversación y dijiste que querías involucrarte absolutamente todo referente a este proceso. Es decir, tomar responsabilidades con el bebé. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo porque como dije antes, desde que somos pareja no dejas de demostrarme que deseas tener al bebé de la misma manera que lo deseo yo.

Los ojos de Taylor brillaron debido a la emoción del momento. Saber que Laura le daba total libertad para involucrarse por completo a la maternidad provocaba en Taylor una gran ilusión y alegría.

—Te quiero Laura —dijo para seguidamente intentar besarla pero no lo consiguió…

—No tan rápido señorita —Dijo Laura—. No hemos terminado de hablar. ¿Por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Taylor dibujó una amplia e inocente sonrisa.

—Cariño, esta mañana estaba físicamente cansada. Esta semana he trabajado mucho y últimamente tú… —Taylor prefirió guardar silencio y no completar la frase.

— ¿Y yo que? —preguntó una intrigada Laura.

—Bueno tú, ya sabes Laura… Tú…

— ¡Taylor! ¿¡Puedes terminar la frase!?

Schilling tomó aire para ganar el tiempo que necesitaba su celebro en busca de las palabras correctas para no enfadar a Laura que últimamente era muy vulnerable.

—Desde hace semanas eres mucho más activa sexualmente… Y me encanta —declaró Taylor—, y no solo me encanta, juro que me fascina que seas tan activa con el sexo. Pero esta semana necesito un pequeño descanso porque con tanto trabajo y tanto sexo no tengo tiempo para memorizar correctamente mis guiones de trabajo. No duermo bien y el poco tiempo que tengo para descansar lo invierto en sexo, sexo y más sexo…

— ¿Esa es toda la verdad? —quiso saber Laura.

—Sí —respondió siendo totalmente sincera—. Me encanta tener sexo contigo, e incluso te prometo que cuando llegue el fin de semana tendremos maratón de sexo por todos los lugares de nuestra casa —sobre la marcha se corrigió a si misma—. Bueno, por todos los lugares que no supongan un riesgo para tu embarazo —dijo con una picara y divertida sonrisa.

Por fin Laura parecía estar más tranquila, tanto así que incluso sonrió con la última frase de Taylor.

—Uhm…eso me gusta —dijo a tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Taylor—. Pero como vuelvas a rechazarme sexualmente, juro que tendrás un grave problema. ¿Entendido? —preguntó Laura con un tono de voz amenazante.

Taylor rodeó la cintura de Laura y sus cuerpos se unieron de frente por completo.

—Entendido jefa —dijo una sonriente Taylor—. Como muestra de que soy una mujer con palabra…podemos ir preparándonos para nuestro maratón sexual e ir calentando ahora mismo —depositó varios besos en el cuello de Laura—. El sillón de este camerino es cómodo y no supone ningún riesgo para el embarazo…


	9. El último antojo

**Capítulo 09: "El ultimo antojo".**

Laura llevaba gran parte del día con malestar en todo su cuerpo. Daba igual si se sentaba, si estaba acostada o de pie, también daba igual si caminaba o permanecía más quieta que una estatua…nada parecía aliviar a Prepon.

El malestar de Laura tenía una explicación, ya había cumplido los nueve meses de embarazo y en cualquier momento de los próximos días podía ponerse de parto.

—Quiero golosinas, muchas golosinas —Informó Laura sentada en el sofá del salón su casa.

— ¿Ahora? —dijeron al unísono Taylor, Natasha y Yael quienes también estaban sentadas en el sofá.

—Sí —respondió Prepon.

—Cariño —dijo Taylor—, son las once de la noche y las tiendas de golosinas están cerradas.

Laura fulminó a Taylor con la mirada mientras que Yael y Natasha se mantenían en silencio.

— ¿A caso desconoces que existen gasolineras que abren las veinticuatro horas del día? —Ironizó Laura— Allí venden golosinas y para tu información yo sigo queriendo comer golosinas. ¿Sabes lo que eso quiere decir, verdad Taylor?

Laura normalmente no era así de caprichosa y exigente. Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que estaba embarazada. Las hormonas terminaban rápidamente con la infinita paciencia de Prepon provocando pagar su frustración incluso con las personas que más quería.

Taylor supo que Laura estaba en modo antojo y era hora de complacerla…

— ¿Caramelos duros, blandos, masticables? ¿Regalices con o sin azúcar? —preguntó Taylor después de ponerse en pie sin quitar la mirada de encima de Laura.

— ¡De todo un poco Taylor! —Exclamó Laura sin levantar la voz— Últimamente parece que tengo que explicártelo absolutamente todo.

Taylor intentó no perder la paciencia pero no pudo contener un sonoro y duradero suspiro.

—Es hora de irnos —Intervino Yael para calmar el ambiente—. Yo conduzco Taylor, vámonos…

Añadió Yael para seguidamente tomar la mano de Taylor y tirar suavemente de ella llevándosela del salón rumbo a la salida de la casa.

* * *

— ¡Oh, no! —Gritó Laura quien se llevó una mano al vientre— Llama a Taylor inmediatamente, el bebé está en camino —informó con visibles signos de dolor.

— ¿¡Estás bromeando!? —exclamó una atónita y asustada Natasha viendo como a los pies de Laura había la cantidad de líquido que más o menos cabe en un vaso.

— ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Llama a Taylor! —exclamó Laura quien estaba de pie frente a la puerta del baño.

— ¡Joder! —Se lamentó Natasha quien de primer impulso quiso salir corriendo a la calle para alcanzar a Taylor y a Yael pero no fue posible porque Prepon le detuvo.

— ¡No me dejes sola! —Pidió Laura quien se retorció de dolor— Utiliza el teléfono para avisar a Taylor —dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente el brazo izquierdo de Natasha.

— ¡Mierda! —Natasha se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero y cogió el teléfono.

Después de acceder a su agenda de contactos del teléfono, Natasha seleccionó el número de Laura y estableció la llamada telefónica.

— ¡Date prisa Natasha! —gritó Laura.

— ¡Ya lo estoy haciendo! Intenta calmarte Prepon, todo va a salir bien —dijo para tranquilizarla.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! —exclamó una desesperada Laura.

— ¡Tienes razón! —Exclamó nerviosa— ¡Lo siento Prepon! —dijo Natasha quien pudo zafar su brazo de las garras de Laura para con la mano de dicho brazo acariciar cariñosamente la cabeza de Prepon.

— ¡Aparta tus malditas manos de mi cabeza! —Dijo Laura dándole un manotazo para alejar de su cabeza la mano de su amiga— ¡Me das más calor y estoy chorreando de sudor!

—Lo siento —dijo mientras que con la otra mano seguía sujetando el teléfono deseando que Taylor atendiese su llamada.

— ¡Pero no me sueltes Natasha! ¡Estoy asustada! —exclamó Prepon quien volvió a atrapar con ambas manos el brazo de Natasha mientras amabas permanecían de pie.

Natasha perdía la calma con cada segundo que pasaba, no sabía qué hacer y Laura no se lo ponía fácil.

Después de otro intento más, el segundo, Taylor contestó la llamada que Natasha le hizo.

 _—No te entiendo Natasha —Dijo Taylor hablando por teléfono— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Cálmate! —Exclamó— ¿¡Laura ya rompió aguas!? —gritó nerviosa_ _._

Un frenazo retumbó en las calles más cercas, Yael detenía en seco el coche después de escuchar que Laura había roto aguas. Una única maniobra, ágil y rápida, le bastó a Yael para cambiar de sentido y regresar en coche a la casa la cual no les quedaba lejos ya que estaban a una manzana de distancia.

—De acuerdo, Taylor y Yael ya vienen —informó Natasha quien permanecía cerca de Laura—. Así que ahora ponte de pie y bajemos al portal.

Agarrándole la cintura y una mano, Natasha ayudó a Laura a salir de la casa y llegar hasta el exterior del portal donde Taylor y Yael ya estaban allí.

— ¡Tranquila cariño, llegaremos rápido al hospital! —aseguró Taylor quien rápidamente sostuvo la mano de Laura y le ayudó a subir a la parte trasera del coche de Yael.

—Me duele mucho Taylor, y no estoy preparada para lo que está a punto de suceder —confesó Laura entre lágrimas y dolor.

—No digas eso mi amor —dijo acariciándole la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre—. Estaré contigo en todo momento. Todo va a salir bien.

Seguidamente las cuatro mujeres montaron al coche. Yael conducía mientras que Natasha estaba sentada en el lugar del copiloto. Laura y Taylor iban en la parte trasera del coche.

Yael no tardó en poner el coche en marcha y conducir de la manera más rápida y segura rumbo al hospital.

* * *

Tan solo siete minutos más tarde llegaron al hospital que quedaba cerca de la casa de Taylor y Laura.

Natasha se bajó del coche y corrió en busca de un enfermero mientras que Taylor ayudó a Laura para que esta última pudiese salir del coche.

— ¿Cuándo rompió aguas señora Prepon? —quiso saber el enfermero después de arrastrar una silla de ruedas hasta el coche que Yael había detenido frente a las puertas del hospital.

—Hace poco más de diez minutos —informó Laura que, con la ayuda del enfermero y de Taylor, se sentó en la silla de ruedas.

—De acuerdo señora Prepon. Ahora vamos a revisarla y luego la llevaremos a la sala de parto —dijo el enfermero que esta vez arrastraba la silla de ruedas al interior del hospital.

— ¡Espere! ¿Puedo ir con ella? Soy su pareja —informó Taylor siguiendo al enfermero.

—Espere en la sala de espera por favor —le respondió amablemente el enfermero a Taylor—. Pronto la llamaremos y podrá pasar con la paciente Prepon —dijo para acto seguido desaparecer a lo lejos del pasillo con Laura en la silla de ruedas.

Tan solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que el enfermero se había llevado a Laura, pero para Taylor, Natasha y para Yael estaba siendo una larga y lenta espera.

—Grábalo.

Dijo Natasha mientras junto a Taylor esperaba en la sala de espera.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó una confusa Taylor.

— ¡A Prepon! —Concretó— Graba el momento en el que Prepon trae al mundo una vida. Es algo tremendamente bonito.

— ¡Es algo tremendamente asqueroso! —Dijo Taylor poniendo cara de asco— ¡No voy a grabar tal cosa!

—Yo creo que tampoco es tan asqueroso —dijo Yael entre risas ante la propuesta de Natasha.

— ¿Taylor Schilling? —preguntó una enfermera después de irrumpir en la sala de espera.

—Sí, yo —respondió Taylor a tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Acompáñeme por favor —pidió la enfermera—. Prepon ya está en la sala de parto.

—De acuerdo —dijo Taylor quien caminó a lo largo de la sala de espera.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó Natasha quien casi corrió hasta alcanzar a Taylor— Toma —dijo ofreciéndole el teléfono móvil— Grábalo todo para el recuerdo de semejante acontecimiento —pidió entusiasmada.

— ¿¡En serio Natasha!? —Dijo fulminándola con la mirada— ¡No voy a hacer eso!

Informó Taylor para seguidamente comenzar a caminar tras la enfermera que la llevaría junto a donde estaba Laura.

* * *

Taylor entró en la sala de parto y caminó hasta la camilla donde Laura estaba acostada.

—Hola cariño. ¿Te han hecho algo? —dijo Taylor apretando la mano de Prepon— ¿Estás nerviosa?

Laura sonrió y también apretó la mano de Taylor.

—Hola amor. Solo han vigilado la frecuencia cardiaca del feto y controlaron dos veces mi dilatación. Y sí…estoy nerviosa. ¿Y tú?

Taylor afirmó con la cabeza y antes de poder añadir algo Laura gritó de dolor…

— ¡OH, mierda! —exclamó Laura a tiempo que apretaba con muchísima fuerza la mano de su novia.

Taylor se quedó ojiplática cuando Prepon estrechó su mano. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que eso solo podía significar una cosa…

—De acuerdo Prepon —dijo el médico con una sonrisa—, comienza el parto. Todo va a salir bien, así que solo respire hondo y empuje con fuerza.

Laura siguió las indicaciones que sobre la marcha le daban el médico y las dos enfermeras.

A pesar de lo aprensiva que se mostró Taylor ante semejante proceso, no se separó ni un instante del lado de Laura la cual no tardó mucho en dar a luz al pequeño Liam Prepon Schilling.

* * *

 **Una semana más tarde…**

En casa, Taylor sostenía a Liam en brazos mientras lo acunaba suavemente para dormirlo. Con ternura Laura contemplaba el momento sentada en el sofá junto a su novia.

—Taylor, quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí mientras yo estaba embarazada. Había días que no podía controlar mis antojos y a ratos descargaba mi mal humor contigo. A pesar de eso tú nunca te quejaste y me complaciste en todo siendo muy paciente conmigo.

— ¿En serio Laura? —Cuestionó sorprendida— ¿Estás viendo lo que tengo entre mis brazos? —Preguntó a tiempo que sonrió dulcemente— Todos tus antojos locos a altas horas de la madrugada y tus inesperados cambios de humor merecen la pena cuando entre en contacto con Liam por primera vez en el hospital.

Laura sonrió ampliamente, Taylor se veía muy tierna con Liam entre sus brazos.

—Ven, dame un beso —pidió Taylor.

Prepon se inclinó hacia su derecha y la besó en la boca.

Después del beso Taylor quiso añadir algo que llevaba días queriendo compartir con su novia…

—Laura…sé que cuando tomaste la decisión de la maternidad lo hiciste queriendo ser madre soltera, así que gracias por dejar que yo comparta esto tan bonito contigo. Es algo que me está cambiando la vida y estoy inmensamente feliz.

Laura sonrió mientras intentaba que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas con motivo de la emoción que sintió tras escuchar las palabras de Taylor.

—Eres mi pareja y estoy enamorada de ti Taylor. Te quiero muchísimo y en estos meses de relación me has demostrado que tú también estás enamorada de mí. Y como ya sabes en el registro civil el bebé tiene también tu apellido, y eso es porque yo siento que Liam no es solo mi hijo, también lo es tuyo. Me lo demostraste durante el embarazo.

Ahora fue Taylor quien con todas sus fuerzas intentó no derramar las lágrimas que se habían instalado en sus ojos.

—Gracias Laura —logró decir a pesar del gran nudo que tenía alojado en la garganta—. Te quiero cariño —dijo para luego besarla.


	10. Inaguración

**N/A:** El contenido de este capítulo es exclusivamente para mayores de edad. Si no lo eres, sugiero que mejor no lo leas, de lo contrario…me abstengo de cualquier responsabilidad ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** _ **"Inauguración".**_

 **Dos meses más tarde…**

— ¿Cariño, donde estás? —Quiso saber Taylor al llegar a casa.

Laura permaneció en silenció esperando a que Taylor llegase al dormitorio que ambas compartían.

— ¿Laura? —Insistió caminando por el pasillo.

Taylor se dirigió al dormitorio del bebé, pensó que quizás Laura estuviese durmiendo a Liam. Al entrar comprobó que el bebé estaba plácidamente dormido pero Laura no estaba allí, así que supuso que su novia estaba en el dormitorio principal.

Justo antes de entrar al dormitorio, Taylor comenzó a hablar.

—Cariño, sé que llegó una hora más tarde de lo normal, pero tuve que ducharme en el trabajo… ¡Laura! —exclamó Taylor sorprendida cuando entró al dormitorio.

Laura estaba sentada a los pies de la cama esperando por Taylor, cuando la vio entrar se puso en pie y sensualmente caminó unos pasos al frente, luego se detuvo esperando a que pudiese observarla.

Prepon vestía con una bata que le llegaba hasta los muslos sin cubrir sus rodillas. Dicha bata era de color negra y con encaje. Debajo de la bata solamente vestía con un tanga de color negro, ninguna otra prenda cubría su cuerpo.

Al verla, Taylor quedó sorprendía, su boca llevaba abierta un buen rato contemplando a su novia.

—Laura… Estás jodidamente sexy —comentó a tiempo que caminaba hasta Laura sin dejar de mirarla de pies a cabeza.

—Gracias, era lo que pretendía —dijo Laura con sonrisa perversa.

Taylor se detuvo frente a Laura y no pudo evitar llevar ambas manos a la cintura de su novia.

— ¿Celebramos algo? —preguntó Taylor mientras su grado de excitación crecía por segundos y sus ojos no podían dejar de contemplar el cuerpo de Laura.

—Celebramos que ya no estoy embarazada, es decir, ya no tengo limitaciones a la hora de moverme cuando queramos tener sexo —hizo una pequeña pausa para besar los labios de Taylor y concluir dicho beso mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior—. Durante el embarazo —prosiguió Laura— no pude hacer algunos esfuerzos físicos cuando teníamos sexo. Pero las cosas han cambiado y me he vestido así para recompensarte.

Taylor se humedeció ambos labios con su propia lengua. Le estaba costando prestar atención a las palabras de Laura.

— ¿Recompensarme? ¿Por qué?

Sin dejar de hablar, Laura comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Taylor. Primero la blusa, y luego desabrochó su falda.

—Bueno, durante el embarazo tal vez mi cuerpo no te resultaba lo suficientemente sexy. Pero ya han pasado dos meses desde que di a luz y mi cuerpo ha vuelto a ser el de antes. Digamos que esta bata de encaje es un regalo para tu vista, y lo que vamos a hacer ahora es inaugurar y retomar nuestra manera de tener sexo y hacer el amor como lo hacíamos antes…

Taylor, quien ahora estaba únicamente en ropa interior, tiró del cordón de la bata de Laura consiguiendo desabrocharla. Luego llevó ambas manos hasta el trasero de Laura y le apretó ambas nalgas.

—No tienes que recompensarme nada porque durante el embarazo seguías pareciéndome sexy y disfrute del sexo que tuvimos. Pero agradezco que te hayas vestido así para mí porque si tu objetivo era enloquecerme…lo has conseguido.

Laura empezó besando la boca de Taylor para poco a poco descender los besos hasta su cuello. En el proceso, ambas manos de Prepon se encargaron de las tiras del sujetador de Taylor.

El cuerpo de Taylor se tensó por completo, esta era la Laura que conocía. Durante el embarazo la mayoría de veces que ambas mujeres hicieron el amor Laura se mostraba más sexual que romántica. Y aunque a Taylor le encantaba que su novia fuese muy sexual, extrañaba la dedicación que Laura invertía en los juegos preliminares que tanto gustaban a Taylor...

Laura miró a Taylor a los ojos a tiempo que desabrochó el sujetador de esta última para seguidamente dejar que cayera al suelo. Laura prosiguió y ahora llevó su boca hasta uno de los pechos de Taylor para succionar su erecto pezón.

—Oh, mierda… —susurró Taylor— Extrañaba tus juegos que me vuelven loca… —dijo mientras los dedos de ambas manos se enredaban en el cabello de Laura.

—Entonces disfrútalo porque esto está a punto de comenzar…

Entre besos, Laura dirigió a Taylor hasta la cama e hizo que se sentase en el borde. Taylor tomó la mano de Prepon y la atrajo contra sí de manera que Laura quedó de pie en medio del espacio que Taylor hizo con sus piernas después de separarlas. La excitación se apoderaba de ambas mujeres.

A continuación Taylor agarró las solapas de la bata de Laura y la deslizó por su cuerpo dejando que cayera al suelo _ahora ambas mujeres vestían únicamente con un tanga cada una._ Luego masajeó un pecho de Laura mientras mordía y besaba el otro.

Pasados escasos treinta segundos Laura puso las manos en los hombros de Taylor y cuidadosamente la empujó hacia atrás indicándole que se tumbase boca arriba sobre el colchón. Taylor obedeció y Laura se puso de rodillas entre el hueco de las piernas de Taylor.

Prepon besó lentamente el abdomen de Taylor, luego los besos descendieron hasta uno de sus muslos evitando conscientemente besar su sexo para aumentar el deseo de Schilling.

Los besos se centraron en la parte interna de uno de los muslos de Taylor. Seguidamente Laura llevó las manos hasta el tanga de su novia y con habilidad lo deslizó por las piernas de Schilling hasta tirarlo al suelo.

Taylor ya estaba completamente desnuda y Laura continuó con lo que tanto deseaba…

— ¡Uhm, Laura! —gimió Taylor roncamente al sentir varios besos de Laura sobre sus labios externos vaginales.

Con la ayuda de una mano, Laura separó un poco más las piernas de Taylor para tener acceso total al sexo de Schilling.

Laura propinó varios mordiscos suaves en la parte interna del muslo de Taylor.

La placentera espera estaba desquiciando a una excitada Taylor quien deseaba tener la lengua y dedos de Prepon en su sexo.

Unos cuantos maliciosos besos más y Laura llevó su lengua hasta el clítoris de Taylor provocándole otro gemido.

Esta vez la lengua de Laura se movió en pequeños círculos contra el clítoris de Taylor mientras que con el dedo corazón de una de sus manos acariciaba la entrada al sexo de Taylor para seguidamente hundir dicho dedo en el interior de Schilling.

— ¡Oh, Laura! —gimió Taylor a tiempo que su espalda se arqueó provocando que su cintura se elevase y el dedo de Laura penetrase un poco más el sexo de Schilling.

Prepon sacó el dedo del interior de la vagina de Taylor y aprovechó sus jugos como lubricación. Llevó la yema del dedo corazón, bien lubricado, hasta la punta del clítoris de Taylor y suavemente deslizó el dedo al interior de la vagina y viceversa repitiendo el proceso varias veces.

Entre gemidos Taylor agarró con fuerza las sábanas de la cama mientras disfrutaba de lo que Laura le hacía.

Al borde del orgasmo, Taylor pidió más y Laura no dudó en dárselo.

Laura se chupó el dedo corazón y el dedo índice para lubricarlo con la saliva y seguidamente penetró dichos dedos en la vagina de Taylor que volvió a gemir con intensidad.

— ¡No te detengas Laura! —suplicó mientras contraía los músculos vaginales haciendo presión en los dedos de Laura que se movían en el interior de Taylor.

Pasó menos de diez segundos y Taylor arqueó la espalda mientras sentía como el orgasmo tomaba el control de absolutamente todo su cuerpo dejándola indefensa ante la lengua de Laura que proseguía estimulándole el clítoris durante el orgasmo. Los gritos de Taylor cuando se corría excitaron todavía más a Laura que disfrutaba dándole placer a su chica.

— ¡Joder! —Dijo Taylor con la respiración entrecortada después del orgasmo— Mierda Laura, había olvidado ciertas cosas de tu maravillosa lengua…

Laura sonrió satisfecha y seguidamente subió quedando cara a cara con Taylor. La besó.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

— ¿Gracias? —Dijo Taylor y luego negó con la cabeza dibujando una maléfica sonrisa—. Espera y tendrás un motivo para darme las gracias…

Informó Taylor quien giró su cuerpo haciendo que Laura quedase tumbada boca arriba en la cama. Apoyando ambas manos en el colchón, Taylor se puso sobre el cuerpo de Laura y le besó el cuello hasta llegar al oído de Prepon y susurrarle...

—Ponte cómoda Laura…

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por leer cosas pervertidas ;)**


	11. Las strippers vs Taylor

**Capítulo 11:** _"Las strippers vs Taylor"._

 **Primer día de fiesta…**

Con motivo de los buenos resultados económicos que obtuvo en el cine la película que escribió y dirigió Uzo Aduba, decidió hacer una fiesta que duraría un fin de semana completo.

Para celebrar dicho éxito invitó a un amplio número de amistades y alquiló una mansión donde daría lugar la fiesta. Entre sus amistades estaban las personas más íntimas de Uzo _Taylor, Laura, Yael y Natasha entre otras_ y también algunas personas que hicieron posible realizar la película _cámaras, actores y personal de maquillaje._

* * *

—Mamá, gracias por quedarte con Liam durante este fin de semana.

Dijo Taylor depositando un bolso sobre la mesa del salón. En el interior de bolso estaban los pañales, la crema, un termómetro, algunos baberos y dos chupas de Liam.

—No des las gracias por algo así hija —dijo Meryl, la madre de Taylor—. Estoy encantada de pasar tiempo con mi precioso nieto —dijo una orgullosa abuela que cargaba en brazos a Liam.

—Meryl —dijo Laura después de salir de la cocina de la casa de su suegra y dirigirse al salón—, en la cocina están los biberones y las tomas diarias de Liam.

—Está bien cariño —respondió Meryl—. Y por favor, no me llaméis cada dos horas porque ya sé lo que tengo que hacer —dijo mirando a Taylor y a Laura—. Es la primera vez que vais a divertiros después del embarazo, así que dedicaros a disfrutar y no a estar pendientes de cómo está Líam o de si necesito algo porque no es la primera vez que me quedo con él.

Anteriormente Liam ya se había quedado con distintos familiares de Taylor y de Laura por motivos de trabajo, pero esta sería la primera vez que ambas mujeres dejaban a Liam con un familiar para ir a una fiesta.

Esa misma tarde…

Taylor, Yael, Laura y Natasha llegaron a la mansión en el mismo coche. Después de besos, abrazos y presentaciones con algunos amigos de Uzo, las cuatro mujeres del reparto de _OITNB_ colocaron su equipaje en el dormitorio donde muy tarde, y por tres días, dormirían.

—La mansión es impresionante —dijo Laura—. Y la decoración es hermosa. Me gusta mucho Uzo.

—Gracias —dijo Uzo—. El resultado es obra de mis amigos Dakari y Emma. Vendrán a la fiesta más tarde.

— ¿Y para cuando vendrán tus amigas las strippers? —quiso saber una entusiasmada Yael.

Uzo Aduba pensó que sería buena idea que dos de sus amigas animasen la fiesta con uno de sus famosos espectáculos. Ambas mujeres eran dos famosas strippers y bailarinas profesionales a nivel mundial.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver desnudas a las strippers? —Dijo Natasha en modo de juego después de escuchar la frase de su novia Yael.

—No —mintió Yael sin poder ocultar su traviesa sonrisa—. Solamente quiero contemplar su show para culturalizarme en un mundo desconocido para mí —inventó sobre la marcha mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa intentando salir ilesa.

—Será mejor que no disfrutes sexualmente viendo el espectáculo de las amigas de Uzo, de lo contrario me enfadaré contigo —Bromeó Natasha.

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos a beber? —propuso Laura.

Todas miraron a Prepon y rieron por una única razón…

—Está bien, pero controla Prepon —dijo Uzo sonriendo—. Llevas casi un año sin tomar alcohol por el embarazo, tal vez tu resistencia ha decaído a un número inferior de copas al que estabas acostumbrada a tomar.

—Oh, cierto… Hoy beberás alcohol por primera vez después de muchos meses —recordó Natasha—. Yo te animo a beber, pero no pienso sujetarte el pelo cuando tengas que vomitar.

—Cariño, disfruta y no le hagas caso —dijo Taylor después de depositar un tierno beso en la frente de Laura—. Llevas mucho tiempo sin beber y hoy hemos venido para disfrutar. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y encargarme de ti si te pasas con el alcohol.

— ¿Me estás incitando al coma etílico por borrachera? —Dijo Prepon con una amplia sonrisa— Porque si es así me gusta tu actitud —bromeó y después la besó en los labios.

—Entonces no se hable más, vamos a por bebidas…

Dijo Uzo y todas sus amigas fueron tras ella.

Poco a poco fueron llegando a la mansión más invitados, un total de cuarenta personas de las cuales solo veintidós se quedarían a dormir en la mansión que Uzo alquiló para la fiesta.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche y las strippers dieron comienzo a su espectáculo el cual duró quince minutos. Bailaron sensualmente en una barra de stripper a ritmo de la música. Originalmente el show de ambas mujeres consistía en cerrar la función con un desnudo íntegro pero, para la fiesta de Uzo modificaron el final ya que tal show no correspondía a esa fiesta.

El espectáculo de las strippers fue agradable para todos los invitados incluso para Taylor y para Natasha quienes no perdían de vista a sus novias que estaban de lo más entusiasmadas con el espectáculo.

Prepon y Yael fueron las dos personas más animadas a la hora de ver el espectáculo que realizaron las strippers. Era algo que jamás habían visto antes en directo y estaban disfrutando del show que fue puro arte y sin resultar vulgar.

Al terminar el espectáculo, Scarlett y Kate _las dos strippers_ se tomaron fotos con algunos invitados de la fiesta, y como no, Laura fue una de las personas con las que Kate y Scarlett quisieron posar para varias fotos como recuerdo.

—Amor, tenemos que ir a más show de strippers —dijo Laura después de reunirse con Taylor y Natasha.

—Límpiate la baba, todavía te quedan restos —ironizó Taylor.

Laura no aguantó la risa después de escuchar la ironía de Taylor.

— ¿Estás celosa porque vi a dos mujeres bailando en ropa interior? —Preguntó una divertida Laura—. Pues reconozco que disfruté sanamente del espectáculo, pero tú me gustas más que cualquier stripper —admitió.

Taylor no tuvo otra opción más que besar a Laura porque sus palabras la habían conquistado.

—Está bien, acabas de decirme las palabras exactas para no enfadarme incluso después de ver como babeabas junto a Yael viendo a otras mujeres —dijo Taylor de manera divertida y desenfadada.

Laura besó a Taylor y luego le agarró la mano para suavemente tirar de ella.

—Ven, vamos a bailar juntas —dijo Prepon a tiempo que se llevaba a su novia hasta la pista de baile.

* * *

—La fiesta está siendo increíble Uzo —dijo Taylor sentada junto a Uzo en una parte del jardín de la mansión—. No falta ningún detalle, hay buena música y buen ambiente. Desde luego está siendo una de mis fiestas favoritas.

—Gracias Tay. He contado con dos de las mejores personas especializadas en eventos y el resultado ha sido sorprendente.

—Tomad chicas —dijo Yael ofreciéndole a cada una un coctel de _Jack Daniels_.

—Gracias —dijeron Taylor y Uzo aceptando las copas de Yael.

—Ésta es para Prepon —dijo Natasha quien sostenía entre las manos otro coctel de _Jack Daniels_ para su amiga Laura—. Por cierto… ¿Dónde está ella?

—Lleva un rato hablando con unos viejos amigos que se encontró en la fiesta.

—Estoy contenta por Laura —Comentó Yael sentada junto Taylor, Uzo y Natasha—. Se le ve muy feliz desde que llegó a la fiesta.

—Sí —dijo Taylor con un tierno tono de voz al hablar de su novia—. Amamos a Liam pero después de muchos meses nos merecemos unos días de diversión pura —dibujó comillas en el aire al pronunciar la palabra _pura_ —. Laura y yo no vamos a una fiesta desde que fuimos a la discoteca de música latina en Londres.

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde Laura regresó al lugar donde principalmente estaba reunida con Taylor y las chicas.

— ¿Dónde está Tay? —Preguntó Laura a tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los bancos del jardín.

—No lo sé —mintió Natasha.

— ¿Y las demás? —preguntó refiriéndose a Uzo y Yael.

—Fueron a por hielo...

— ¿Qué te pasa Natasha? Estás un poco tensa.

—No me pasa nada Laura. ¿Quieres beber algo? Porque yo sí, tengo mucha sed —dijo casi sin hacer pausas entre frase y frase.

Laura tomó unos segundos en silencio para analizar el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

—Te conozco perfectamente Natasha. Algo está pasando y me lo estás ocultando. ¿Taylor está bien?

—Claro que está bien —admitió—. Pero no la he visto desde hace un rato, por eso no sé dónde puede estar ahora mismo —se inventó sobre la marcha.

—Entonces iré a buscarla —dijo Laura para después ponerse en pie.

— ¡Vale! Taylor está en el interior de la mansión hablando con alguien.

Laura no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Sí Taylor únicamente estaba hablando… ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

— ¿Y ese alguien es…?

—Su exnovia.

Laura frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuál de todas?

—Verónica —respondió Natasha y fue ahí cuando Laura lo entendió todo…

Verónica fue el amor adolescente de Taylor. Y aunque no fue a la persona que más amó Taylor, si fue con la persona que más locuras cometió cuando ambas eran jóvenes. Laura estaba al tanto de todos los momentos y todas las anécdotas que Taylor vivió con su exnovia. A día de hoy Taylor no sentía amor por Verónica pero Prepon no podía evitar sentir envidia de no haber sido la primera persona con la que Taylor cometiese locuras…

* * *

Tan solo habían pasado cinco minutos y Laura tan siquiera había podido asimilar el hecho de estar en el mismo lugar que Verónica cuando de repente Taylor se aproximó hacia ella…

—Hola chicas. Quiero presentaros a una amiga —dijo Taylor saludando a Laura, Natasha, Yael y Uzo quienes estaban de pie frente a la barra del bar del jardín donde estaban todas las bebidas.

—Ella es Verónica —dijo señalando a su ex—. Y ellas… —ahora Taylor señaló a sus amigas y a Laura— son mis amigas Uzo, Natasha, Yael y Laura, mi novia.

Verónica no estaba en la fiesta por conocer a Uzo, de hecho ambas mujeres no se conocían. Verónica estaba en la fiesta porque era la acompañante de una de las amistades de Uzo.

A pesar de la tensión que Laura sentía en aquel momento, intentó ocultar todos los sentimientos que recorrieron su cuerpo al estar cara a cara con la persona que _según ella_ le _robó_ _la_ _primera vez_ de algunos momentos con Taylor.

— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí hasta el domingo? —Le preguntó Yael a Verónica para romper el hielo.

Taylor dejó que por sí sola Verónica se integrase con sus amigas en la conversación que nació de la nada.

Pasados unos minutos Taylor aprovechó que Verónica y las chicas se alejaron varios metros para servirse bebidas…

—Cariño, ¿todo bien? —Preguntó Taylor después de rodear el cuello de Laura con ambos brazos.

Como buena actriz, Prepon fingió su mejor sonrisa y se dispuso a responder.

—Sí amor —dijo mirando a Taylor—. Pero voy al baño porque he bebido mucho —sonrió para que su mentira fuese un poco más creíble.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el baño? —preguntó con sonrisa maliciosa.

Laura sonrió y negó con la cabeza para luego besar a Taylor.

—No es necesario. Quédate aquí, regreso rápido.

* * *

Pasaron más de veinte minutos y Laura no regresó al jardín. Eso hizo despertar las sospechas de Taylor que imaginaba lo que estaba pasando con su novia…

—Chicas, creo que voy a retirarme de la fiesta.

— ¿Te sientes bien Taylor? —Dijo Uzo acompañada únicamente por Taylor y Natasha— A penas son las dos de la madrugada, lo bueno de la fiesta recién empieza…

—Lo sé, pero conozco perfectamente a Laura. Y aunque es muy buena actriz, también es mi novia. Sé que no le gustó conocer a Verónica...

Taylor subió las escaleras que la llevarían directamente a la segunda planta de la mansión. Entró en el dormitorio que por este fin de semana era suyo y se dirigió hasta la cama donde estaba acostada Laura. La luz estaba apagada pero se podía ver entre la oscuridad.

— ¿Estás dormida? —dijo Taylor acariciando con la mano el hombro de Laura.

Prepon llevó la mirada hasta Taylor y la miró.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo con un tono de voz sereno y normal.

Taylor trepó encima de la cama y se acostó de lado junto a Laura mirándola a los ojos.

—Han pasado más de veinte minutos desde que dijiste que ibas al baño y nunca más regresaste a la fiesta. Te estaba esperando.

—Estoy cansada amor.

Taylor dibujó en sus labios una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba a los ojos de Prepon.

— ¿Estás siendo sincera conmigo?

—Sí —mintió Prepon quien también miraba a su novia.

—Acabas de mentirme… ¿Cierto? —preguntó desenfadada.

Ahora fue Laura quien sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

—Sí, y te pido disculpas por hacerlo.

Taylor inclinó hacia delante la cabeza y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Laura. Luego volvió a su posición y la miró nuevamente a los ojos.

—Cariño, te conozco y creo saber todo lo que en estos momentos está rondando en tu cabeza después de conocer a Verónica… Pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas preguntarme o hablar de cualquier cosa puedes hacerlo.

—Lo sé Taylor —dijo para seguidamente acariciarle una mano—. Y te prometo que no estoy enfadada ni molesta, pero en estos momentos no quiero hablar de absolutamente nada. Tan solo estoy pensando y reflexionando algunas cosas.

Ambas mujeres hablaban en un tono de voz desenfadado.

—De acuerdo, entonces me iré para darte tu espacio pero… ¿Puedes responderme a una sola cosa?

—Claro —dijo.

— ¿Se trata de Verónica…verdad?

Laura no tuvo otra opción más que decir la verdad. Taylor la conocía muy bien y de nada servía mentir...

— ¿Puedo ser sincera contigo sin que te enfades? —dijo Laura.

—Por supuesto cariño.

—No me gustó conocer a Verónica —confesó sin tapujos—. Sé que actualmente lo único que te une a ella es una amistad, pero tiempo atrás me contaste muchas cosas respecto a Verónica y actualmente no me agrada relacionarme con ella.

Las _cosas_ a las que se refería Laura sobre Verónica eran las anécdotas que sucedieron en el pasado con ella y con Taylor cuando ambas eran novias.

—Cariño, como ya sabes ella fue mi primera relación seria. Pero también quiero que sepas que Verónica no es la persona a la que más amé. Ella es sólo mi primera novia, pero tú eres mi primer y único amor verdadero —confesó siendo totalmente honesta.

Laura suspiró profundamente.

—Pero ella me robó tu primer beso, tu primera relación sexual, y tu primer _te quiero_ —dijo liberando todo lo que tenía dentro—. Ella hizo todas las cosas que me a mí me hubiese gustado que tú hicieras conmigo.

—Lo sé Laura. Pero los besos, las veces que tenía sexo con ella o todos los _te quiero_ que le dije no eran para siempre. Cuando te conocí a ti comprendí que tú eras la única persona que logró hacer que yo me enamorara y que mi corazón se acelerase con tan solo escuchar tu voz. Y en toda mi vida eso solamente lo has conseguido tú. Así que da igual a quien besé primero o para quien fueron mis primeros _te quiero_ porque estoy enamorada de ti.

Laura sintió como su cuerpo se liberaba de un peso enorme. Taylor acababa de declararse y Laura al fin pudo comprender que lo importante no era llegar primero a la vida de alguien, lo importante era ser la primera persona en conquistar el corazón de la persona que amas.

—Te quiero Taylor —dijo Laura con dificultad al hablar con motivo de la emoción del momento.

—Y yo te quiero a ti Laura, pero te quiero para siempre —dijo para seguidamente abrazarla.


	12. Otro lugar

**Capítulo 12:** _"Otro lugar"._

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Laura se despertó, abrió los ojos y comprobó que Taylor no estaba a su lado. Acto seguido se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina. Mientras preparaba café, escuchó unas carcajadas que provenían del jardín. Laura miró por la ventana de la cocina y a lo lejos vio a Taylor y a Verónica desayunando juntas, y solas, en las mesas que había en el jardín.

 _No te pongas celosa, no tienes motivo_ se dijo Prepon para sí misma mientras intentaba no despertar sentimiento alguno por lo que acababa de ver tras la ventana de la cocina.

 _Mientras, en el jardín…_

— ¿Y dónde vives ahora? —Preguntó Taylor mientras con la cucharilla le daba vuelta al café.

—En Irlanda —respondió Verónica—. Me mudé allí por el trabajo y terminé enamorándome del lugar —hizo una breve pausa— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ahora eres madre?

—Sí —respondió con una tierna sonrisa—. Se llama Liam y apenas tiene seis meses de vida.

—Enhorabuena Tay, se te ve feliz cuando hablas de tu hijo.

—Así es. Liam es una de las mejores cosas que me están pasando en la vida.

—Esto no es vino —dijo refiriéndose al café—. Pero salud por tu maternidad —dijo alzando la taza de café para brindar.

—Salud —dijo Taylor para seguidamente dar un trago de café.

* * *

Cuando Taylor terminó de desayunar fue al interior de la casa. Tenía intención de ir al dormitorio, pero cambió de opinión cuando en el camino vio a Laura sentada en el sillón del salón de la casa.

—Buenos días cariño —dijo Taylor para después sentarse de lado en los muslos de Prepon y pasar uno de los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia—. ¿Descansaste bien?

— ¿Estamos jugando? —Quiso saber Laura que se mostró seria— Porque yo también sé jugar.

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó una sorprendida Taylor.

—Si tú juegas, yo haré lo mismo —advirtió una todavía seria Laura.

Taylor tuvo que hacer memoria para tratar de comprender a su novia, finamente cayó en la cuenta.

— ¿Estás de mal humor porque me viste desayunar con verónica?

—Con tu exnovia…

Corrigió Prepon quien se sentía celosa de Verónica.

Taylor respondió con una sonrisa. Comprendió que Laura estaba celosa y quiso resolver la situación... Modificó su postura y esta vez se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Laura para con ambos brazos rodear el cuello de Prepon.

—Cariño. ¿No te gusta verme desayunar de manera respetuosa con alguien que fue mi exnovia hace _mil_ años? —preguntó a la vez que dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—La verdad es que no —admitió—. Cuando me desperté y viene a preparar café te vi en el jardín con tu exnovia riéndote a carcajadas… —hizo una breve pausa y continuó—. ¿Qué era eso que te causaba tanta risa?

Taylor volvió a sonreír, los celos de Prepon no tenían ningún sentido.

—Cariño, voy a darte una oportunidad.

— ¿Una oportunidad? —dijo Taylor un tanto desubicada.

—Sí. Porque para ser honestas, debes admitir que tus celos no tienen sentido… Así que haré como que esta conversación no existió…pero a cambio quiero algo.

En el fondo Laura sabía que Taylor tenía razón, pero ya era tarde para ocultar los celos que previamente había demostrado y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad...

— ¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó Laura.

Taylor llevó su boca hasta la reja de Laura y susurro…

—Sexo —dijo para seguidamente besarla en la boca de manera provocativa—. Hazme olvidar con sexo tus absurdos celos.

Laura se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo como un placentero cosquilleo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, Taylor era bastante caliente cuando con susurros le hablaba al oído.

Laura llevó ambas manos a la parte trasera de los muslos de Taylor y desde allí se abrió camino hasta la entrepierna de su novia.

— ¡Laura! —Se quejó sin estar molesta— Detente —pidió interrumpiendo el beso—. No estamos solas en esta casa… No quiero que nadie vea como calmamos nuestro calentón…

— ¿No querías sexo? Entonces deja de interrumpirme… —Dijo Laura quien le robó un beso y prosiguió con sus caricias.

Taylor intentaba concentrarse pero las caricias de Laura la acaparaban toda su atención.

—Sí quiero —dijo volviendo a interrumpir el beso—, pero no donde todo el mundo pueda vernos.

Laura rechazó las peticiones de Taylor y esta vez metió una mano en el pantalón del pijama de Schilling teniendo acceso total al clítoris de su novia.

Taylor gimió y arqueó la espalda presa del placer que sintió.

—Detente Laura, estamos expuestas a ser vistas… —dijo con dificultad al hablar.

Laura sonrió de manera traviesa, era consciente de que en esos momentos podía hacer con Taylor lo que quisiera…

— ¿Qué sucede Tay? —Dijo haciéndose la despistada mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia y por sorpresa aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos contra el clítoris de Schilling.

Taylor ahogó su gemido en la boca de Laura mientras con ambas manos estrujó los pechos de Prepon.

—Vámonos a otro maldito lugar —ordenó Taylor para seguidamente morder el labio inferior de Prepon.

Prepon no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan rápido…

—Amor… ¿Cómo se piden las cosas? —preguntó Laura sin detener los movimientos de su mano.

Ahora Taylor llevó una mano al cabello de Prepon y agarró un gran mechón para seguidamente darle un leve tirón hacia atrás consiguiendo elevar la barbilla de Laura.

— ¡Necesito tu lengua contra mi clítoris! —Susurró Taylor en el pido de Laura— ¡Por favor! ¡Llévame a otro lugar! —concluyó con una leve mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja de Prepon.

Prepon sonrió satisfecha y cedió a las peticiones de su novia. Sacó la mano del interior del pantalón de Taylor y luego la miró.

—Está bien, anoche descubrí un lugar en esta casa y estoy segura de que te gustará…

Sin más dilación Taylor se levantó de encima de Prepon y la siguió.


	13. Kristen

**Capítulo 13:** _ **"Kristen".**_

 **20:00 h.**

Taylor fue al baño y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta la cual estaba abierta.

—Estás realmente hermosa —Informó Taylor con Liam en brazos y mirando a Laura.

—Gracias amor —respondió Laura sin dejar de mirarse al espejo pues estaba poniéndose rímel en las pestañas.

Taylor deseaba hablar de algo y no sabía cómo sacar el tema sin que Prepon se enfadase…

—Cariño… ¿Tus ex compañeras están casadas?

—No. Algunas están solteras.

— ¿Pero ellas saben que tú tienes pareja y un hijo?

Al escuchar la última pregunta, rápidamente Laura supo a que se debían las preguntas de su novia…

—Amor, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso… —dejó de mirarse en el espejo para mirar a Taylor quien estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia— ¿Te molesta que vaya a cenar con mis ex compañeras de trabajo?

—La única que me molesta es Kristen Murray Heck —Taylor pronunció el nombre con voz infantil.

Prepon cerró el rímel y después de comprobar, mediante el espejo, que estaba maquillada tal y como quería, guardó todo el maquillaje que utilizó y a continuación caminó hasta la puerta del baño.

— ¿Estás celosa de Kristen? —preguntó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Sí —admitió Taylor sin más.

Ambas mujeres estaban una frente a la otra mientras que Liam permanecía calmado en brazos de Taylor.

—Pues déjame decirte que es absurdo amor —aseguró Laura—. Kristen solo es una amiga.

—Una amiga que está enamorada de ti.

—Estaba —corrigió Laura.

—Ha pasado un año desde que Kristen te confesó que estaba enamorada de ti. ¿En serio crees que un año es tiempo suficiente para que tus sentimientos cambien radicalmente?

—Taylor… ¿Conoces lo que son amores imposibles? ¿O lo que es sentir amor profundo por una persona pero ser consciente de que nunca pasará nada con dicha persona?

—Sí…

—Pues ese es mi caso con Kristen. Desde que ella me reveló sus sentimientos por mí yo le dejé claro que nunca podría ser correspondida por mi parte.

—Pero si mi caso fuese el de Kristen, por mucho que no tenga opción, siempre intentaría buscar una oportunidad contigo. Yo te tentaría, arriesgaría e incluso haría cosas de las que más tarde pueda arrepentirme, pero no te dejaría escapar…

Laura sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo estoy enamorada de ti, eso es todo lo que debe importarte. Y por favor, deja de pensar cosas negativas. Esta noche voy a cenar con las chicas, luego iremos a tomar algo y finalmente regresaré a casa para dormir junto a la mujer que amo —al terminar la frase depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Taylor. Luego hizo lo mismo en la mejilla de Liam a modo de despedida.

—De acuerdo —dijo Taylor—. Pásatelo bien y disfruta, pero con moderación…

Laura enarcó una ceja y fulminó a su novia.

— ¿En serio Taylor?

— ¿Qué dije ahora?

Laura negó con la cabeza y resopló a modo de resignación.

— ¿Sabes? Mejor dejemos aquí la conversación —dijo para acto seguido caminar rumbo al salón y coger las cosas para poder ir a la cita que tenía con sus ex compañeras.

Taylor fue tras su novia. Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron al salón, Schilling apuró el paso y logró tomar la mano de Laura consiguiendo detenerla.

Laura se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de Taylor.

—Vale, perdón —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Acabo de comportarme de manera infantil. Tú disfruta y no dudes llamarme en caso de no estar en condiciones de conducir cuando quieras regresar a casa —concluyó dándole un beso.

Laura dio un paso adelante y pegó su cuerpo al de Taylor e inevitablemente también al de Liam.

—Te quiero mi vida —le dijo a Liam justo antes de besarle en la frente. Luego miró a Taylor a los ojos—. Te quiero amor.

Con un brazo, Taylor, sujetaba a Liam mientras que con la mano del brazo libre le apretaba una nalga a Laura.

—Mierda, estás jodidamente sexy y no quiero que te vayas…

Admitió para seguidamente atrapar con su boca el labio inferior de Prepon y finalmente succionarlo sin causarle daño.

—No te prometo nada —dijo después del beso—, pero si regreso con ganas de sexo, no dudaré en despertarte a mi manera —dijo con sonrisa traviesa mientras.

—Mierda… —Se lamentó Taylor que en estos momentos deseaba arrancarle la ropa— Es mejor que te vayas ya o llegarás tarde.

Después de un último beso a su hijo y otro a su novia, Prepon cogió la cartera, el teléfono, las llaves de casa y las del coche y se marchó rumbo al restaurante.

* * *

01:00 h.

Laura regresó a casa. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los tacones e ir a ver a Liam, depositar un beso en su cabeza y luego abandonar el dormitorio del pequeño. Luego fue hasta su dormitorio y cuando entró vio a Taylor, creyó que estaba dormida así que caminó silenciosamente hasta el lado de Taylor con el propósito de besar su frente. Pero justo antes de poder besarla fue sorprendida…

— ¿Kristen lo hizo? —quiso saber Taylor quien estaba despierta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Laura un tanto desorientada.

—Kristen, ¿intentó besarte o algo más?

Laura frunció el labio y después suspiró llena de resignación.

— ¡Que te jodan Taylor! —exclamó para seguidamente ir al armario de ese dormitorio y coger ropa dándole la espalda a su novia.

Taylor se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz de la mesilla mientras seguía a Laura con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué te enfadas? Solo quiero saber que pasó cuando Kristen te vio. Es importante para mí tener información.

— ¡Mierda Taylor! —Se giró para poder mirarla— Hace cinco horas que hablamos de Kristen y creí que ya habíamos zanjado ese maldito tema. ¿No vas a pasar página?

—No puedo. Realmente quiero saber si Kristen intentó algo contigo.

Laura se sintió un poco decepcionada porque Taylor estaba cuestionado cosas que no debía. Se suponía que la confianza era una de las primeras cosas en su relación y parecía que en esos momentos Taylor se estaba olvidando de confiar en Prepon.

—De acuerdo Taylor, como veo que no confías en mí y tu plan parece que es seguir celándome por algo tan estúpido…te informo que no dormiré en la misma cama que tú hasta que no cambias de actitud.

— ¿Es una broma? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No lo es, y ahora cierra tu boca porque no quiero seguir escuchándote —dijo para seguidamente abandonar el dormitorio e ir al baño trancando la puerta con seguro. Jamás trancaba la puerta, pero esta vez lo hizo para que Schilling no la molestara.

* * *

Taylor se sintió idiota y enfadada consigo misma tras darse cuenta, tarde, de que había sido una total estúpida con Laura. Los celos se apoderaron de ella y no le dejaron ver la realidad; la lealtad y el respeto que Laura tenía por Taylor.

Después de ducharse _sin mojarse el cabello_ , y secarse el cuerpo, Prepon sorprendentemente volvió al dormitorio…

—Laura, me gustaría que… —de inmediato Taylor dejó de hablar porque fue interrumpida…

—Escúchame bien —dijo Laura interrumpiendo a su novia—. Solo voy a hablarte para decirte que he cambiado de opinión. Estoy muy cansada como para dormir en el sofá, allí no descansaré así que dormiré en nuestra cama. Pero te advierto algo y quiero que te lo grabes en la memoria; no quiero ni que me roces durante toda la noche. Imagina una línea en mitad de la cama y no la rebases por nada del mundo.

—Vamos cariño —insistió— No quiero que te duermas estando enfadada conmigo… ¿Podemos hablar calmadamente?

— ¡Basta Taylor! Por hoy ya has dicho muchas tonterías.

Concluyó una seria y enfadada Laura para seguidamente meterse en su lado de la cama y buscar una posición cómoda _de espaldas a Taylor,_ y tratar de dormirse.

Taylor no insistió más y acató la orden que Laura impuso, nada de acercamiento hasta nueva orden…

* * *

No había pasado ni tres horas y el remordimiento se apoderó de Taylor quien se desveló. Abrió los ojos y miró a su izquierda, allí estaba Laura dormida. Un par de minutos le bastaron a Schilling para encontrar una manera de disculparse con su novia…

Después de coger algunas cosas de su armario, Taylor se marchó del dormitorio y minutos más tarde regresó.

Ahora Taylor vestía únicamente con sexy lencería, la preferida de Prepon…un sujetador rojo de encaje a juego con un tanga. Además, se había puesto rímel en las pestañas y se había pintado los labios de rojo utilizando el tono _russian red_ de la marca _Mac_.

Después de destapar a Laura _quien únicamente tenía puesto un tanga y una blusa como pijama_ , Taylor se sentó sobre su novia a la altura de sus caderas, con ambas piernas a los laterales de Prepon quien todavía estaba dormida.

—Cariño… —Dijo Taylor besando dulcemente el cuello de Laura.

—Uhmmm… —murmuró Laura un tanto adormilada.

—Despierta, quiero pedirte disculpas por mi manera de hablarte hace unas horas…

Laura escuchaba la voz de su novia pero era incapaz de reaccionar, no llevaba ni tres horas dormidas y el cansancio estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo pero por poco tiempo…

Una de las manos de Taylor jugueteaba traviesamente en la entrepierna de Laura por encima de su ropa interior. Con el pulgar Taylor hizo presión en el clítoris de Laura.

Escasos tres segundos más tarde los ojos de Prepon se abrieron de golpe y llevó la mirada directamente a su sexo y allí vio una mano la cual, lógicamente, no era la de ella. Seguidamente Laura levantó la mirada y fue consiente de todo; Taylor con lencería sexy sentada sobre su cuerpo y estimulándole el clítoris.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Prepon.

—Yo creo que es bastante lógico, ¿no? —dijo Schilling con sonrisa traviesa.

Laura puso su propia mano sobre la mano de Taylor consiguiendo que detuviese sus movimientos contra el clítoris.

—Taylor, no sé qué hora es, pero si mal no recuerdo diría que hace poco tú y yo discutimos y te dije que no quería ni que me rozaras... ¿No escuchas cuando te hablo?

La cara de Taylor se descompuso, antes de despertar a Laura barajó la posibilidad de que su novia siguiera molesta y se hiciera de rogar para finalmente ceder ante sus calientes juegos, pero nunca pensó en que Prepon actuase así teniendo en cuenta la situación actual…

—Sí te escucho…pero me niego a tolerar que estemos disgustadas por cosas que no son importantes —habló todavía encima de Laura.

— ¿No confiar en mí te parece poco importante? —su tono de voz desveló el enfado que todavía tenía a pesar de llevar un minuto despierta.

—Todo lo contrario. Tú y nuestro hijo son lo más importante para mí.

Ambas mujeres se miraban a los ojos fijamente, ninguna dijo nada por al menos cinco segundos.

—Bájate —ordenó Laura con voz calmada.

—Laura, estoy tratando de disculparme. ¿Puedes ceder y ponerme las cosas un poco fáciles?

Laura sostuvo más fuerte la mano de Taylor y tiró de ella consiguiendo que esta última cayese cuidadosamente en el colchón. Una vez liberada del cuerpo de Schilling, Prepon le soltó la mano.

—Por favor, basta. No quiero hablar contigo y mucho menos escucharte. ¿Puedes respetar eso? —dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de la rubia.

Taylor se lamentó en silencio. _¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan imbécil con Laura?_ se preguntó mentalmente.

—De acuerdo cariño, pero te pediré una última cosa… Me gustaría que más tarde, cuando descanses, me dieras la oportunidad de disculparme y consideraras mi arrepentimiento… Buenas noches…

Laura la escuchó atentamente pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Tan solo se giró quedando de espaldas a Taylor y permaneció en silencio.


	14. Disculpas

**Capítulo 14:** _ **"disculpas".**_

 _—De acuerdo cariño, pero te pediré una última cosa… Me gustaría que más tarde, cuando descanses, me dieras la oportunidad de disculparme y consideraras mi arrepentimiento… Buenas noches…_

 _Laura la escuchó atentamente pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Tan solo se giró quedando de espaldas a Taylor y permaneció en silencio…_ _._

Escasos quince minutos más tarde…

Prepon se giró en la cama y quedó de cara a Taylor quien estaba acostada boca arriba.

—Amor. ¿Estás despierta? —Preguntó Prepon mirando los ojos cerrados de Taylor.

Taylor no estaba dormida por lo que abrió los ojos casi de inmediato y miró a su novia.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Quiero disculparme contigo. Mi comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado.

— ¿Ya no estás enfadada?

—No voy a negar que me molestó tu falta de confianza, pero también soy consciente de todas las veces que yo te he celado sin motivos… Así que me disculpo por como hice que te bajases de encima mía hace unos minutos…

Taylor se giró de lado, ahora ambas mujeres estaban en la postura decúbito lateral, mirándose a los ojos.

—Acepto tus disculpas —dijo Taylor—. Y te pido disculpas porque mi comportamiento respecto al tema Kristen no fue correcto. Confío en ti, pero no puedo pasar por alto lo que siento al saber que mi mujer se reencuentra con alguien que está enamorada de ella —hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió—. Pero debo reconocer que eso no justifica mi comportamiento. Así que lo siento Laura.

Segundos más tarde Laura sonrió e hizo una pregunta...

— ¿Soy tu mujer?

—Idiota —dijo una tímida Taylor.

—Lo dijiste, dijiste la palabra mujer. ¿Vas a pedirme matrimonio?

—Cierra la boca —Ordenó ante las burlas de Prepon.

—Pero si cierro la boca no podré decirte algo que te gustará.

—Uhm…interesante. ¿De qué se trata?

—Hace un rato te pusiste una combinación de ropa interior que me encanta y considero que hacer el amor es la mejor opción después de disculparnos mutuamente…

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero lamento informar que sustituí el sujetador por esta cómoda camiseta.

—Esa camiseta no es tan sexy como el sujetador, pero me conformo —dijo a tiempo que juntó lentamente sus labios a los de Taylor.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo…

Dijo Taylor a tiempo que una de sus manos recorrió la cintura de Laura para indicarle que se subiera sobre su cuerpo.

Laura se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Taylor quien permanecía tumbada boca arriba.

—Estoy jodidamente cachonda —dijo Taylor mientras sus dos manos se colaron bajo la camisa de Laura y se posaron sobre los pechos de esta última.

Laura llevó directamente la mano a la entrepierna de Taylor.

—Joder, ¡estás caliente Taylor! —dijo con sonrisa malvada y acto seguido presionó el clítoris de Schilling con el dedo pulgar.

Taylor gimió y se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el dedo de Laura.

—Tú me pones así… —dijo y después le quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto los pechos de Laura.

A continuación se inclinó hacia adelante llevando su boca hasta uno de los pezones de Laura el cual succionó y luego atrapó con los dientes estirándolo sin causarle dolor.

— ¡Uhmm! —gimió Laura poniendo amabas manos en los hombros de Taylor para empujarla y conseguir tirarla hacia atrás.

Laura agarró con ambas manos el tanga de Taylor y lo deslizó por sus piernas hasta finalmente quitárselo. Luego se abrió hueco entre las piernas de Schilling y llevó la boca directamente al muslo de una excitada Taylor.

—Uhmmmm —gimió roncamente Taylor cuando los labios de Laura entraron en contacto con la cara interna de uno de sus muslos.

Por la manera en la que Taylor se comportaba, Laura sabía que tenía en sus manos el control absoluto de Taylor. Y lo aprovechó…

—Liam está dormido y la puerta del dormitorio está abierta… —recordó entre besos por el muslo que poco a poco se dirigían al sexo de la rubia— Si gritas te escuchará y eso será el final de nuestro juego. Así que tú eliges…

Dijo una maliciosa Laura quien con los dedos separó los labios vaginales de Taylor y seguidamente lamió su clítoris.

—Joder… —dijo Taylor intentando no levantar la voz al gemir.

Laura pensó en ser mala y llevó a cabo su plan: torturar a su novia.

Después de utilizar los jugos de Taylor como lubricante, Laura introdujo dos dedos en el sexo de Schilling provocándole otro gemido.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Se lamentó un excitada y agitada Taylor—. Cariño, vamos a cerrar la puerta de nuestro dormitorio para…

Taylor no pudo terminar la frase porque por sorpresa Laura comenzó a mover con velocidad los dedos en el interior de su vagina.

— ¡Joder Laura! —exclamó a tiempo que con ambas manos estrujaba las sabanas.

La espalda de Taylor se arqueó y eso hizo que su sexo se pegase más la boca de Laura, ella lo aprovechó…

Lamió y succionó el clítoris de Taylor de la manera que más le gustaba. Eran muchos años teniendo sexo juntas, conocía a la perfección los movimientos que más le gustaban a Taylor…

Taylor llevó una mano hasta la cabeza de Laura y la empujó todavía más contra su sexo.

— ¡Oh, sí!

Dijo Taylor entre gemidos.

Los dedos de Laura hicieron penetraciones más profundas y bruscas después de comprobar que Taylor estaba a punto de correrse.

— ¡Laura! —Exclamó— ¡No pares por favor! —pidió a tiempo que su vagina se contraía y sentía como el orgasmo era un hecho.

Laura no se detuvo e hizo lo que Taylor más necesitaba en esos momentos. Segundos más tarde Laura sacó los dedos pero permaneció estimulando el clítoris de Taylor con la lengua, pero esta vez de manera más lenta hasta que poco a poco detuvo los movimientos. A continuación subió poniéndose a la altura de Taylor para besarla en la boca.

—Buena chica —dijo Laura mirando a Taylor—. No despertaste a Liam… Eso tiene otra recompensa…

— ¿Sí? —Dijo Taylor dibujando una sonrisa con los labios— Me parece fantástico…pero creo que ahora me toca a mí…

Informó Taylor quien rápidamente se giró tomando desprevenida a Laura consiguiendo atraparla bajo su cuerpo.

—Y por favor —dijo Taylor—, ponte cómoda porque seré mala… —advirtió mientras que besando su cuerpo bajaba poco a poco rumbo al sexo de Prepon…

 **ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

N/A: Y esto ha sido todo... Gracias por leer. Como siempre, no me despido, tan solo me ausento hasta el próximo fanfic Laylor o Vauseman. Un saludo.


End file.
